All things in good time
by Supreme Demented One
Summary: My first fanfic. I suck at summarys. My own original chars along with the basic gang. Mature for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic.

Of course, we all know I don't own Sesshoumaru or Rin, or any other char from the series. But I do own Kumiko and Ronin and any other original character.

I really hope you guys like it!

Kumiko stood in the grassy meadow, silvery gaze looking to the sky. A soft wind blew causing her attention to come back from her silent thoughts. Her yukata (summer kimono) was caught in the breeze and rippled around her form, as stray wisps of hair danced around her face. Her yukata was mainly white, offset only by the deep red trim and sash around her middle. The main of her hair was white too, turning a bright crimson half way down. The reds of her hair and yukata where almost a match, save that the red of the fabric was darker. Even more so when the crimson in her hair caught the sun in just the right way. To keep the long tresses out of her way, it was first pulled back into a high pony tail of sorts, exposing her pointed ears. From there it was looped back up, the red under the fold of white, yet left to hang down. This effect created the impression that the red was fake. Though for any that took a good look at her, it could clearly be seen that the stray strand around her face where also tainted by red at the half way point.

Not far from her, in the meadow, was a large black dog. He stood about 10 feet tall, and from his pitch form emanated black translucent tendril like shadow flames. His red eyes stood out clearly and where set on the young maiden. When the wind shifted, bringing her attention back to him, his attention was stolen away. Lips pulled back, exposing the gleaming fangs sheathed within his maw (another word for muzzle). In an instant he turned and leapt, claws digging into the soft earth as he tore into the woods towards his target.

"Ronin!" She yelled, trying to grab his attention, but it was too late. She too had picked up the scent, and knew what the young male was heading for. She turned and gave chase, her youkai speed making it easy for her to trail her pet.

Lord Sesshoumaru had told Rin to wait for him here, she would do just that. It was such a nice summer day, so she ran out into the sloping meadow in search of flowers. She had gathered a nice bouquet when she heard something coming towards her from the trees. She smiled thinking it might be Lord Sesshoumaru, but her expression quickly changed.

Before breaking the cover of shadow, Ronin changed forms into that of a young dog. The only change about him was size, and the loss of the shadow flames. He was a bit larger then a wolf, with a long body and longer legs. He had a broad chest and a large head. He burst into the meadow at full speed, running straight at the young girl and barking loudly.

Rin's face lost all color, and her eyes grew wide, the memories of the wolves flashing in her mind. She let out a terrified scream, and scrambled to get to her feet. She started to ran away, but got tangled in up in her orange and white (yellow?) checkered kimono and fell back down to the ground. She started to get back up again, hearing the dog coming closer when a voice froze her in her tracks.

"Ronin! Stop that! You're scaring the poor child!" Kumiko was not using her youkai speed at that moment, but still reached the dog quickly. Ronin stopped when he heard Kumiko yell at him, knowing she meant business and sank down onto his belly in the grass. Silver gaze shot a sharp look at Ronin as she moved past to the young girl.

"Gomen nasai.(I'm sorry)" Kumiko said apologetically as she crouched down next to the frightened little girl. "He got away from me back there. I don't think he meant to frighten you, and I know he wouldn't have hurt you. Daijouka?(Are you okay?)" Her hand reached out and touched Rin's shoulder gently.

Slowly, hesitantly, Rin lifted her head to look at the woman, and for a few minutes, said nothing. These were bad memories that had been brought back to her mind. After a bit, she calmly got to her feet, brushed off her kimono and looked back at the dog.

"Daijoubu (I'm okay) .. " She said quietly before looking back to the woman. She swallowed and forced a little smile. "He just scared me is all. I don't like wolves … "

"Hai. I understand. Gomen nasai. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Kumiko really did feel bad for the child being scared like that. "I am Kumiko. What's your name?"

Rin nodded softly. She could tell this woman was concerned for her, and that was helping her relax. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you Kumiko-sama." Rin bowed in greeting.

"Hai, nice to meet you too, Rin-chan. I wish it had been under better circumstances." She offered a soft smile as she stood. Hand motioned towards Ronin. "That is my pet Ronin. Would you like to meet him? So that you can see for yourself that it's all right?" Ronin lifted his head, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he wagged his tail.

Rin looked from Kumiko to Ronin and back again. "Hai."

"Come here, Ronin."

Slowly, he stood and walked up to the two. Sitting down before them and sniffing at Rin curiously. Rin looked deep into those red eyes, seeing that this was no ordinary dog, she felt better. Slowly hand lifted and she reached out and touched the top of his head. When he didn't do anything she rubbed the top of his head. This time when she looked up to the woman her smile wasn't forced. "He's soft."

Kumiko nodded. Gaze flicked towards the far trees for a moment … she could feel another youkai drawing near, and assumed it was the one whose scent was on this child. "I should be going now Rin-chan. But I hope we get to meet again." She smiled and with a glance at the dog, signaling for him to head home.

"Oh? Alright." Rin gave a little pout. She didn't want them to leave just yet. "It would be nice to see you again, Kumiko-sama." Silently she wondered if Lord Sesshoumaru would like Kumiko-sama ..

Kumiko started to walk off, when she stopped. As an after thought she turned back to Rin. From her wrist her removed a small beaded bracelet and offered it out to Rin. "I'd like you to have this. A kind little girl like yourself should never be left alone, and this will see that nothing happens to you in times like these."

Rin wasn't sure if she should take it. She reached her hand out to touch it, and before she knew it Kumiko has slipped it on her wrist. "Arigatou, (Thank you) Kumiko-sama." She said with a smile.

"Je-ne(See you later), Rin-chan!" Kumiko said before she turned and started off after Ronin.

Rin watched Kumiko until she vanished into the woods, only then looking down at the bracelet. The beads were so pretty! They alternated between, white and silver swirls, and black and red ones. She noticed then, a little metal tag hanging from it, and took that in her fingers to read it. It had the kanji for protection on it. Rin smiled to herself, somehow it did make her feel better. Then an all too familiar voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Rin." Lord Sesshoumaru said as he stepped out of the woods on the far side of the meadow. "Daijouka?" He asked as that golden amber gaze traveled along the edges of the trees. He knew he had felt two youkai this way, and in that had come back to check on Rin.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru! I am fine." She said as she turned and ran towards him. Bracelet forgotten for the time being, as her Lord had returned.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin a moment. There was the sent of youkai on her, but as she was clearly unharmed, he saw no reason to concern himself further. "Let's go then." And he turned and walked off with Rin in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I sorry, this chapter sucks, MWAHAHAHAHA :flop: But I wanted to get it up so it would be off my mind. Anyway. InuYasha and gang aren't mine, Original chars are, and usually dedicated to my friends.

The day had started out just like any other for the gang. Miroku had already been smacked and InuYasha had been sat. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara where currently sitting together, enjoying their breakfast while the two men sat at a distance eating theirs. The group had been traveling in this direction for a couple of days, because according to Kagome, there were several shards of the Shikon no Tama. At first it had been a single shard, and in that not much of an immediate priority, but now it was several … Kagome wondered what they would have to face off against this time.

"Can we get moving yet?" Snapped the impatient InuYasha. Though Kagome shot him a death look, she did get up and started to gather everything to go. Soon everyone was walking down the path again. When the village came into view in the distance their spirits seemed to lift.

"That's odd .. It doesn't look like a place you would find a youkai … " Sango was the first to comment as the group came to a stop. From where they stood they had a clear view. In the center of the village there was a large manor, around it was built the village.

Kagome and Miroku shared a look in silence, before both looking to InuYasha. InuYasha glared at the village .. Something was off. He swore he could smell it, and by the looks he was getting from Kagome and Miroku, he was right.

"Let's go." He said with a grunt and darted ahead of the group. He glanced back to make sure that they were following, then with a smirk picked up pace. However, his intent was smashed and he collided with some unseen force and was thrown backwards.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out in shock as she ran to his side.

"I'm fine!" He shoved her away as he got back up.

Kagome huffed as she was shoved back, and glared at InuYasha. "What do you think it is?" The question was posed to Sango and Miroku. But there was no chance for them to answer before InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and attacked.

He slashed at the unseen barrier, sending out a blade of light … that hit the barrier and dissipated instantly. That wasn't going to stop him though. He darted forward and leapt, bringing the blade down in what would have been a crushing blow. However, he was stopped and thrown back again.

From behind the group came the laughter of a young boy. He strode up next to the group with his hands on his hips. He had beautiful golden brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. From his head protruded two golden ears. They were longer then InuYasha's, and had fuzzy tufts at the end. His eyes were a vibrant yellow green, with split pupils. A smug smirk took his lips, his elongated canines catching the light. His pants were a dark blue, and the obi around his waist was gold. Flicking its tip behind him was a long cat tail. It was mainly the same gold as his ears, though it had darker stripes to match his hair.

"Baka." He said as he tilted his head to look down his nose as InuYasha. Before the alter could come after him he darted ahead, right through the barrier without any problem, then turned around to make a face at the dog hanyou.

"Why you little .. " InuYasha snarled and leapt to his feet and went to go after the boy, but he stopped, knowing he wasn't going to get through that barrier.

"Yukio!" Came a female voice from behind them, though it was then followed by laughter. Within moment the female had come up next to them on the path. Behind her she pulled a cart laden with three dead deer. She smiled softly at the group. Her eyes were the same yellow green of the boys, but her hair was slightly lighter, more gold then brown. Her hair was bound behind her and wrapped, yet hung down past her waist. Her clothes where a bit scantly for the time. Some material was wrapped around her chest, and she wore a short skirt that was split on the sides. The boots she had came up to just under her knees, and across her back was a quiver of arrows. This however, was only her hunting attire.

"Forgive my brother." She bowed her head slightly. "He is still young, and forgets his place." She raised her voice and gave her brother a look. "However, he does have a point. You'll never make it through like that."

Sango watched the young boy, and then his sister come up and she cast her gaze down. Miroku saw this, and put an arm around her shoulders. He knew she missed Kohaku.

"He's a hanyou .." Kagome said quietly to herself while looking after Yukio.

"Yeah? So how do we get through then?" Snapped the dog hanyou as he glared at the new comer.

Though her yellow green eyes looked at InuYasha for a moment, she turned her attention to Kagome. "Hai. My brother is a Hanyou, as I am full youkai. This is not some simple demon barrier you are trying to force your way through. Rather, this was erected to protect us all, human and youkai alike." Gaze shifted to movement in the back ground and she pointed out a young fox chasing a rabbit, the rabbit passed through the barrier, but the fox was rejected. "Any who intend harm, will not be allowed to enter." She eyed InuYasha a moment.

"Really?" Kagome looked from the young boy to the woman in front of them. Though she was feeling a bit timid .. she took the chance and walked towards the little boy, meeting no resistance. "How does this work?" She asked as Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo came to join her. InuYasha glared at them all.

"It is not really something I know how to explain. Perhaps Lady Kumiko would be willing to give you answers."

"Lady Kumiko?" InuYasha raised a dark brow.

"Hai. She is the Youkai that protects this village." She pulled the wagon through the barrier. "Aren't you coming?" She looked back to InuYasha as she spoke in a mocking tone.

"How am I supposed to get thru?" He yelled at her.

"You cannot intend harm. The barrier will know what is in your heart and you will be rejected should you present yourself falsely..." She offered a smile and then started off. "Yukio, wait up!" Picking up her pace she pulled the wagon towards the village.

InuYasha gave her the glare of death and snarled. That didn't answer his question at all!

"Come on InuYasha! It's not that hard." Kagome tried to be supportive, which didn't seem to work.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked along, Rin continued on with her questioning. She wanted to know if there was a village nearby, and if they could go. But Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't answering her at the moment. His mind was on other things.

"Damare (be quiet, shut up, silence), Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru does not wish to hear your mouth!" He raised the staff to bonk her on the head.

Rin saw Jaken lift his staff, and knew he planned to bonk her one. So save herself she threw her hands up to block as the staff started to come down. Just before it should have made contact the bracelet around her wrist took on a soft glow. Red and black in respect to the different color of beads. And with that, Jaken was thrown back.

This caught the daiyoukai's attention and slowly he turned. Rin ran over to Jaken, to help him up, but he skittered backwards yelling for her to get away from him. "Rin, Come here." He kneeled down to wait for the child to come to him. "What do you have there?" He looked to her wrist.

Rin ran over to her Lord and when asked she lifted her wrist to show him. "Gomen Nasai Lord Sesshoumaru! I didn't know it would hurt Jaken! A pretty Lady gave it to me."

Sesshoumaru eyed the bracelet. It wasn't giving off any aura. He lifted a hand and touched it, yet nothing happened. "Did this Lady say what her name was Rin?"

Rin thought back quickly. "The Lady said her name to be Kumiko." "

"What else did she say?"

"She said that little girls like me shouldn't be left alone, and that this bracelet would make sure nothing happened to me. And that she hoped to see me again."

Sesshoumaru was silent for some time before he stood back up. "Let us go see her now then." He turned and walked back in the direction they had just come from. He was a bit annoyed that this youkai thought Rin needed better protection. Though at time's she did, and this was bound to help. But he wanted to know exactly what it did. As a side thought he looked back at Rin with a side glance. "Can you take it off, Rin?"

Rin blinked and ran after him until he asked her if she could take it off. She didn't really want to, but she slid it off her wrist and offered it up to him.

He waved a hand to signify he didn't want it. "You can put it back on now." He had just wanted to know.

Poor Rin was really confused then and slipped it back on her wrist. "Your not mad, are you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Iie, Rin."

Quick footfalls carried the young hanyou into the palace. If this had been an all out race in the open, surely he would have lost to his beloved sister. However, she had to pull the cart, and then hand it to the servants before she could try to catch up with him in the winding halls. Yukio slid around a corner before making the final dash. He could hear Miyoko coming up quickly behind him, but he was determined to reach Lady Kumiko first. "Lady Kumiko!" The young male cried out as he stumbled and fell into the room.

Turning her head only slightly, she cast an icy gaze at the young hanyou, before going back to the conversation with another Youkai from the village. "Of course, Janna-san. I will keep an eye on your husband and daughter while you are away. I understand that she can be a handful for him. Young hanyou can be quite a challenge." She gave the faintest of smiles, and the alter female laughed lightly before taking her leave.

"Yukio, how many times must I tell you?" She gave a deep sigh and turned to face the young one.

"Gomen Nasai (I'm sorry), Kumiko-ue!" He scrambled to his hands and knees, dropping his head to his hands in a bow. He knew better, he'd just been excited. Tail lashed behind him before he quickly sat up. "There is a baka hanyou with a big sword trying to get into the village." He glanced back at Miyoko, who had been smart enough to stop outside of the room. "And Ane-ue (big sister, above me) told him how to get in!"

Miyoko moved into the room then, and bowed slightly. "I did not see any harm, Kumiko-ue. Though I told him how to get in, he still sits outside the barrier, unable to enter. His companions have entered without issue, yet wait there for him." Her right hand closed into a fist and rose to cross her chest before resting above her heart.

The softest of smiles took hold of Kumiko's lips as she looked down on her adopted children of sorts. "Come on you two. Let's go take a look at this .. baka hanyou." Hand moved to Yukio's head and she ruffled his hair. On that, he leapt to his feet and ran back out into the hall. "How did the hunt go, Miyoko-chan?" She asked as her hand rested on the younger females shoulder.

"Three arrows, three deer." She gave a little nod. Watching her brother run ahead of them.

"I think, perhaps, you have mastered the bow. Would you like to start another form of training?" Head tilted to the side slightly. Miyoko was turning out to be a strong fighter, and she was rather pleased that the young woman wanted to know how to fight, rather then just sit back and be a proper young youkai female.

The moved down the halls, and finally up a flight of stairs to bring them to the second, then third floor. Miyoko lead Kumiko in the correct direction, and the three then made their way out onto a balcony of sorts.

"There, Kumiko-ue. Do you see them?" Yukio asked as he pointed straight at InuYasha.

Those silver eyes looked over the distance at the small group. "Hai, Yukio-chan. I see them."

InuYasha still sat outside the barrier. Glaring balefully at the manor in the distance. He still wasn't sure how to get through that barrier. Can't mean harm .. well .. What if he had to fight for the jewel shards? He'd have to intend harm for that, right? He huffed looking away a moment before something caught his eye. Movement. He looked back to see three figures watching him and the group. He stood up quickly, trying to get a better view. There was the baka boy. The girl who had told them about the barrier. And then another woman. He guessed that was the Lady Kumiko. He wanted to get a closer look. He started forward, not thinking about the barrier, just getting closer. He hadn't realized he passed through the barrier up until Shippo jumped up onto his shoulder.

"InuYasha! You did it!" The young kitsune excitedly chattered at him.

"Get off me Shippo, I'm trying to see something." He swatted the small youkai off of him before he looked back to the group. Wait, back? He looked around. When had he come through the barrier? Hmm. No matter now. "Come on." He said gruffly. "Let's go .. " He looked back to where the three had been, but they where already gone from sight. Hmm.


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen nasai! Really I am! I had not planned to wait so long to update, gah! A virus got me, and killed my comp. I had to borrow a tower from a friend, and that's what I am using now. I've got a little bit of writers block, but that I think is from too much story crammed in my head all at once. Anyway. Hope you like and so forth.

Oh, me don't own InuYasha, Kagome, so forth, but Original chars ARE mine. Blah

Once InuYasha was able to pass through the barrier, Kumiko sent her two young wards off to change. Slowly foot steps carried her to the other end of the manor. She gazed out of the extent of land, towards the meadow in which she had spoken to Rin. She was truly a pure child. She wondered if it was true. That the girl was Sesshoumaru's ward … She'd known him once, long ago. Idly, she thought back to that as she wound her way back to the main hall. Miyoko and Yukio would join her soon, she knew. But where they could act as they felt, more was expected of her. Emotion drained from those silver hues, making them as sharp as steel. Hands smoothed over the front of her yukata as she knelt down on the plush pillow before her.

Hands folded neatly, one atop the other as she sat straight, her head held high in a position of authority. True, hers was not the standard place of a female, but then she had been the only pup ever born into the bloodline of her parents. In her peripheral vision she watched as the two young ones took their places to the sides and just behind her. They had both cleaned up well.

Miyoko sat quickly, mirroring Kumiko's pose. Her soft yukata was a pale gold, and gave her a softer look, she had freed her hair, only to pull it up in a style very similar to Kumiko's. Kumiko had told her many a time that the benefit of looking soft and frail was that you would be underestimated. Though the role of the prim and proper female was hard for her. Her emotions tended to rest at the surface, she had yet to master the discipline of an cold exterior as Kumiko had. She was sure that in time she would. So for now, she would mimic her surrogate mother as best she could.

Yukio moved just behind his sister, sitting cross legged on the pillow opposite his sister. His haori and hakama were a burnt orange, which brought out the gold in his now free hair. He placed his hands together, so that his sleeves would hide them from sight. He sat up straight, looking at his sister and adopted mother out of the corner of his eyes in turn. He could do little to hide the almost arrogant smirk that played at his lips. Just wait till that baka saw him now. Heh!

The group was rather silent as they made their way towards the manor. On The surface, it looked like any other village. But there had to be something about it, for a youkai and a hanyou to live within it. It was InuYasha to stop first, he passed in the middle of the road and turned his head to look at a group of children.

To girls and three boys, all about the same age where running around next to one of the houses. One of the little boys pushed a little girl a bit too hard and she fell down. She looked for a moment like she would cry, but instead picked herself up and dusted of the front of her kimono with her hands. The boy was laughing, and had run away, and was now taunting her. She was facing InuYasha, and looked at him a moment before casting her gaze slowly over her shoulder.

It was so sudden, it left Kagome in a state of shock as the little girl turned and ran after the boy. It was clear by her speed alone that she was no ningen. She caught up to the boy and jumped in front of him, flashing him a toothy grin. It was to InuYasha's surprise, when the boy gave a little cry of surprise and started laughing.

"Cheater! You can't use your hanyou speed in tag!"

"Yeah! Well you shouldn't have pushed me so hard!"

The two young kids started an argument as the group started off. There was a look in InuYasha's eyes, but no one said a word about it.

They finally made their way to the front of the manor, they climbed the few stairs and entered into the entrance hall. Several figured made their way about, but only one paid them any mind. Blue black gaze leveled on the group of newcomers before he shifted his path.

The front of his black haori was open, and his chest underneath was wrapped in bandages. He wore black hakama too, which could have helped hide his current limp, if it hadn't been for the crutch he used. Thankfully, his left arm was fine, or he would still be stuck in bed. His wounds had been so severe, that if he had not been found and brought here, he would have died. His right arm was still healing, as were both his lefts. The right was healed enough that he could walk on it, but the left had some more to go. The wounds on his body where healing well enough, and in a weeks time he could probably leave, if he chose to.

Hand lifted to brush long raven locks behind a pointed ear as he stopped before the group. The wolf youkai bowed his head slightly in greeting. "Welcome to Seidou(Sanctuary). May I assist you?" Though he had no real role here, he respected Kumiko for her efforts and kindness to all, and would honor her by doing what he could for her.

"Hai. We are looking for the Lady Kumiko." It was Miroku who spoke.

Naitokage nodded his head in understanding of Miroku. "Hai, the Lady Kumiko is expecting you, I think." He turned and limped down the hall a bit followed by the group. Those blue black eyes glances back over his shoulder, through the raven strands to look them over. Monk, hanyou, kitsune, those three were obvious. The older female … she reminded him of something, but he could not place it at the moment.

He paused as he came to the shoji (sliding door), putting a good deal of weight on the crutch before he reached out slowly to slide the shoji aside. He was silent a moment, he always was when first laying his eyes on Kumiko. She was just so … enticing.

"M'Lady," He said softly as he bowed his head, always keeping his eyes on her. "There are some travelers here that wish to see you."

Kumiko said nothing, simply watched Naitokage with cold eyes. He was doing so much better. Ever so slightly, she inclined her head towards him.

It had only been the faintest of movements, but he had understood. Turning back to the group he moved out of the path and motioned for them to enter the room. He watched in silence for a bit, then finally continued on his way about the manor.

InuYasha had been the last to enter the room, eyes cast down he did not see the cold eyes on him, but he could feel them. A part of him, a very small part, was a bit scared to lift his eyes from the floor to meet the others.

"Lady Kumiko, I presume?" Miroku had taken the lead in this odd silence of InuYasha. He could not help but be enthralled by the look of those before him. Miyoko had already caught his eye as a fighter, but this was a more tempting look. The young hanyou looked smug. He could not help but think Yukio had much in common, personality wise, with the older hanyou behind him.

"Hai. I am the Lady Kumiko." The softness of her voice was unexpected. Eyes still locked on InuYasha, she continued. "And that would be the young Lord InuYasha."

Now that caught his attention, and everyone else's actually. Hesitantly, he lifted his eyes to meet those of Kumiko.

He was stunned, truly, as he lifted his vibrant gold gaze to her cold silver. The room, his friends, the world was gone in a dull haze. All he could see was the daiyoukai before him. He knew right away she was inu as well, where the other two had been neko. He could not remember ever seeing a female inu youkai before. The look in her eyes, the cold emotionless expression on her face reminded him so much of Sesshoumaru, but then … She smiled. Not enough for anyone else to see, just the faintest hint at the edge of her lips. Something in it made him want to submit himself to her, but the tug on his sleeve brought him back around.

He turned his head towards Kagome, only taking his eyes of Kumiko at the last second. Brows rose and he asked what the miko wanted without words.

"Are you alright, InuYasha? You look a bit out of it?" Deep brown, soulful eyes looked up at him through her thick lashes. Expression plagued in worry. Something in her face made his stomach turn, and he looked back to the three before the group before looking back to Kagome.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to anyone using the title, it startled me." It was a lie, but then, she would never come to know that.

"What is it that I can do for you?" Kumiko brought attention back to herself as she posed the question to the group.

"It would seem, that you are in possession of some shards from the Shikon no Tama .. This girl here is the protector of the jewel. We are traveling to collect all the shards. To insure they do not fall into the wrong hands." Miroku spoke honestly to Kumiko, as he did not feel any jyaki (wicked energy) coming from her.

"Ah, hai. I see." She was quiet a moment, as if contemplation. "As you travel with the young Lord, I would offer for you to all stay as long as you wish. You look in need of haven. When you leave, I shall give to you the shards."

The group looked to each other, before looking to Kagome a moment.

"I could use a hot bath … and it would be nice to sleep on a bed. And besides, nothing intending harm can come after us in here. Why not?"

"Then it is agreed." Miroku chimed in. "Lady Kumiko, we accept your graceful invitation."

Silver gaze shifted from the group to Miyoko. "Miyoko-san, could you see to their rooms?"

"Hai, Kumiko-ue." She rose in one graceful movement, and with yellow green gaze still cast down respectfully, moved towards the group. "If you would all follow me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Of course, me no own InuYasha and gang. Original chars are mine.

Kumiko rose after the group had left the room flowing Kiyoko.

"Where are you going, Kumiko-ue?" Yukio asked as he rose to pad after her. Ronin lifting up and following along behind as well.

"More guests are on their way, Yukio." When he gave her a confused look she continued. "I gave my bracelet to a little ningen girl. She travels with a daiyoukai, and now, they are on their way here." She smiled softly.

"A daiyoukai?" He asked quietly, Kiyoko had told him of one that would come every so often, and he felt the pangs of fear.

"Not that one." Came her reassuring voice. "Come Yukio-kun."

This would be interesting, she was sure of it. With the young hanyou and her pet behind her, she slowly made her way from the manor, towards the field where she had come in contact with Rin. Though she only felt the need to come to the first of the clearings, the one she had been in before the incident, to wait.

"We have a little time, Yukio. Why don't you see if you can outpace Ronin?" She offered a small smile. "Both of you can line up here, and race to the far side of the clearing and back." She could feel the daiyoukai getting closer, and would rather have these two at a distance.

Yukio eyed Ronin. "I'll beat you this time mutt!" He said in a playful manner. He loved Ronin, but it was always fun to taunt an opponent.

Kumiko watched as the two lined up. "Alright. Ready … Set .. Go!" She watched for a bit, as the two took off and tore across the meadow, then turned her attention to the trees just before a form breached the shadows.

Gold gaze narrowed as he emerged from the forest to see the youkai in question clearly waiting for him. He paused a moment, for Rin and Jaken to catch up on Ah-Un. The wind weaved it's way past him, causing the fabric of his haori and hakama style pants to ripple along with the knee length silver tresses.

Sesshoumaru eyed the female, picking her scent out of the wind. Something about her was familiar, but then he could not place what. But that was not what struck him first. There was something about her, something hidden. It lingered just beyond his site, and was tucked away under her scent. Even her aura hid something. He was not sure what it was that she was hiding, but now he was set to find out what it was.

"That's her, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Called out Rin as she came up to his side on the back of Ah-Un.

Kumiko set her expression to a soft but stoic one. Though she had the capability to be cold, she used that only when she had the upper hand. In all honesty, this was not one of those situations. Her village was still part of his lands. She would take her place below him, and show him the respect he much deserved.

She moved towards him slowly, not expecting him to come to her. Stopping a few yards away she bowed slightly, and kept her eyes down. "Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am honored by your presence."

Gold gaze narrowed on her, he did not like whatever she was hiding, but as she was clearly not a threat, he would let it go for now. He snorted faintly, the fact she was following custom boded well for her at the moment and he inclined his head towards her for a moment.

Kumiko straightened herself, but kept silver eyes fixed in the armor that crossed his chest. Though her eyes where set, unmoving, on that one spot, she was indeed watching his face without looking directly at it.

In the silence he studied her actions. He could tell that she was watching him, even with her eyes lowered. She was brazen, but smart. She knew she was not to look directly at him, but then knew better then not to be watching him. She did not cower, yet did not over state herself either. It was rare, to find a female youkai that could hold the proper balance. Gaze finally left her to shift to the form of the small, in comparison to his full form, animal youkai that bounded back in this direction, and the hanyou with it.

Gaze flicked from Sesshoumaru towards Ronin and Yukio. As her hands had been together in front of her, hidden within the sleeves of her yukata, they now parted. Right hand swept towards them, palm facing them and holding a moment before it moved back to it's original spot.

Ronin, on the signal from his mistress shifted back to his smaller form and slowed pace until he came to a stop by her side. Red gaze looked over the group before it settled on Rin, thick tail starting to wag behind him.

Yukio came to a sudden stop, skidding intentionally behind Kumiko and to her other side. One hand was made into a fist and met the flat palm of the other at the center or his form as he bowed at the waist, head bowed.

Though the low level inu did not bother him, the nako youkai did. He snarled at the young hanyou. Though as proper respect was shown he refrained from attacking it.

Now it was her left hand that swept out and landed on Yukio, for him to move back and behind her, just in case. She doubted the daiyoukai would attack a child, even if it was a neko, but she did it regardless.

"Why have you given this Sesshoumaru's ward protection?" He was blunt and to the point. Gaze leveling back on the female.

"I mean no disrespect, M'Lord." She bowed her head again. "Please accept it as a gift to honor you. I only wished to insure the survival of your ward in your absence. Young ningen are such easy prey, I wished to relive some of your burden."

"What right have you to assume I needed assistance in the proctection of this Sesshoumaru's ward?"

"None, M'Lord. Please, allow me to make retribution for my misdoings by offering you and your party haven and food." Mentally she sighed and rolled her eyes. This is why she had separated herself from that world. Females were not worth much, and thus were treated as such.

Rin lit up and looked expectantly at Sesshoumaru. He noted this, out of the corner of his eye, and thus responded. "This Sesshoumaru will accept."

Kumiko stepped from his path, off to one side and shot Yukio a look to run ahead. The young hanyou quickly doing just that. "I should like to inform you, M'Lord, that your brother is already partaking of my hospitality. However, he quarters will be no where near your own."

He looked at her out of the corner of gold eyes. He made no response, simply started on, though once he had passed her a faint smirk took his lips. His presence would surely disturb his half brother.

Kumiko waited until he had passed her to lift her gaze, shifting it to Rin with a soft smile.

Rin smiled brightly down at Kumiko, mouthing a silent thank you.

Kumiko simply nodded, and followed next to Ah-Un behind Sesshoumaru to her manor.

Kiyoko lead the group to a place on the second floor, towards the front of the manor. She slid open the shoji to reveal a rather large room. In the center sat a table, with pillows to sit on, there where as well, a few other places in the room to sit. On the far side the shoji were spread open to expose a balcony beyond. On either side of the room were two shojis. Each room holding a bed.

"I would hope you find the accommodations suitable." Kiyoko bowed politely to the side of the shoji for them to enter the room. Needless to say the group was a bit stunned as they made their way into the room. "I shall leave you now. You are free to explore the manor and village, of course. Should you need anything, simply ask. The staff is more then willing serve your needs. Someone will be up at diner, and then you will have the option of eating in here, or coming down to eat with Lady Kumiko." With that, she left.

"Wow … " Was about the only thing Kagome could say.

"Perhaps we should use your title more often, InuYasha-san .. " Was the voice of Miroku.

InuYasha simply grumbled something and went out onto the balcony, perching himself on the railing.

Kagome looked to Sango with slight worry. "What do you think is up with him?" She asked in a whisper.

"Maybe it is just that he was caught off guard by her use of his title?" Was the whisper in response from the taijiya.

"Kagome-san?" Asked the young Kitsune from her shoulder.

"Hai?"

"Can we go explore?" He asked excitedly.

Her gaze shifted to InuYasha for a moment.

"Perhaps we should give him some time alone?" Suggested Miroku, more then asked.

"Hai, Kagome-san. Maybe we should."

The young miko nodded slowly, before she moved with her friends from the room to leave InuYasha in peace.

He'd heard it all, though had not shifted his gaze from he village below. This place … it was .. he couldn't explain it. He watched as Youkai, Hanyou and Ningen all lived and interacted together. His eyes grew dark. If only he and his mother had found a place like this when he was young. And the Lady Kumiko … Why had she called him Lord? He shook his head slightly, closing those amber eyes with a ragged sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, gee. Been a while, but you (apparently no one anyway) don't want to read about what is going on in my life. (anymore then you want to read my story apparently, LOL) Wee! I am in a good mood anyway. Been suffering from writers block among other things, but it seems to have lifted! So here is this chapter, and soon, a new one to come.

Those of you who do read, ENJOY!

* * *

Gold gaze swept over all in his path. Some of those eyes caught his own. Many, if not all of the faces were confused. Clearly they all regarded this Kumiko as their ruler, and could not, or would not, grasp why she was following this daiyoukai, rather then leading. He could see them look to her for instruction, but never bothered to turn his head to look at her. As the manor came into view he could see the young neko hanyou waiting on the steps.

On sight of Sesshoumaru and Kumiko, Yukio leapt to his feet and opened the double doors wide. He barked some orders at a few of the servants who quickly jumped into motion, ready to welcome the daiyoukai. Stragglers where quickly removed from the entrance hall.

Ones the group had entered the entrance hall the doors were quickly shut behind them. Servants ushered around quickly and silently, keeping themselves in humble bows. For they all knew that this was someone of importance for their lady to be acting as such.

Kumiko now moved around to the front again. "If you would, Lord Sesshoumaru, your dragon can be taken to the stables for your stay. And I will show you to your rooms."

He only gave a slight nod. More interested in observing the situation then the female before him. Some things interesting him more then others. The largest thing being the picture on the far wall. It was a picture of his father, in youkai form. Candles where set up on either side of it, and a little alter like thing in front of it. It was a memorial, with fresh flowers none the less. He was silent for some time, just looking at it. He'd not seen any other that still held something such as this for his father.

Gold gaze turned to Kumiko, and he just looked at her. As if trying to understand everything in that moment. Who was she, really? Why would she have something like this in her home, yet have nekos about? She confused him, but that would not last.

Kumiko waited for his attention to come back to her before she ushered someone to help Rin and Jaken down before leading Ah-Un away. Then she herself lead them towards the rear of the manor.

All other scents seemed to dull, as if this was a part of the manor where most did not tread, and such was the case. Only her personal servants came into this area. When she came to a stop there was one door to her left, and two to her right. She pushed the two shoji open and stepped back.

He eyed the rooms a moment, before motioned for Jaken to take the smaller of the two. Rin smiled brightly and went into the larger of the two rooms to look around.

One the two had entered their rooms she moved to the other side of the hall and opened that shoji. It was a rather large and extravagant room. "I hope it is to your standards M'Lord." She stood out of his way.

"It will do." He did not move to enter it just yet, rather took in the scents.

"My servants are your servants M'Lord. I shall assign my best to you and your ward." She walked around behind him in the direction they had come from. "I will have them prepare dinner now. "Would you like to join me, or shall I have food brought to you?"

"Have food brought for my ward and servant. This Sesshoumaru shall join you." With that he stepped into the room and slid it shut behind him. Though he did not move away from it, rather listened as she moved down the hall and out of range.

* * *

"Miyoko-san!" Came the scolding voice of Kumiko from beneath the branches of the pale pink blossomed tree.

"Hai?" Slowly the young neko youkai peered over her shoulder at her adoptive mother. However, she rolled her eyes when she saw that Kumiko was only messing with her. "What is it Kumiko-ue?"

Slowly a smile took her lips as she looked to her frustrated daughter. "You're thinking about it again." Faint laughter left her as she set aside the scroll and brush she had been painting with.

"How can I not think about it?" She gave a deep sigh and tossed her hands up in the air. "If I don't think about it I will get it wrong!" Stupid dance!

Kumiko could not help but laugh. "Really, now. This is a very simple act, you are just putting way too much thought behind it." She rose to her feet as she spoke, and slowly padded over to Miyoko. "Come, I'll do it with you." As she knew it would come to this, she had tucked a fan away in the fold of her yakata, which she now brought out with her hand. She spread the fan with one hand and circled her daughter once.

With a roll of her yellow green orbs she raised her fan again. "I am never going to get this." She said, very disappointed in herself.

"Close your eyes for me, Miyoko-san. Sing with me?" She asked imploringly.

"Hai." She said as she closed her eyes and took the starting position.

As Kumiko started to sing, Miyoko joined in. She remembered this song from when she had first come here. It was a basic lullaby, but it was very pretty. Eyes slowly opened and she watched a moment as Kumiko started to move before she joined in.

This all worked as Kumiko had planned. As Miyoko was singing and watching her, she could do the dance just fine. After the song hand ended they moved into the dance again.

"Why do I have to learn this dance again? Asked Miyoko as she glanced over at Kumiko.

"I want you to learn this incase you should ever want to leave here and find a mate of high class." With Miyoko's questioning glance she went on. "When a group of potential brides is presented to the males, we do this dance. It is to show our elegance, our poise, our beauty."

"Really?" She was quiet a moment. "Have you done this before males?"

"Hai, Miyoko-san. When I was much younger." There was a look at flickered in her eyes.

"Did one not chose you?" She was slightly confused. Kumiko had never once spoken of a mate, or of anything close. Why, if she had done this dance, was presented with other potential brides was she not chosen?

"Perhaps that is a story for another time?" They came to the end again. "Why don't you continue on for a bit, I should go see to the servants about our meal."

"But …. " Miyoko gave a slight pout, had what she said upset Kumiko? Very rarely did her adoptive mother not tell her something. Be it good, bad or otherwise. "Hai, Kumiko-ue."

Kumiko offered a soft smile, some things of her past she did not want to share. Especially with eyes and ears intent on them from hiding. Slowly she walked over to her things, and gathered them up, not sparing a glance in the direction of the daiyoukai.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had picked up their scents when they had first moved into the courtyard, which it would seem, his room was just off of. He stood in the shadow of his room, form leaning against the wall as he had watched them.

It would seem that this Kumiko was indeed hiding much. Those of low stature did not know that particular dance, after all. He remembered it from his youth, at one of the clan meetings. He was quiet a long time, simply thinking. As he watched Kumiko leave, he wondered if she had known he was there. She had not acknowledged him in the slightest. His attention turned then, from the courtyard to his door, as he heard the faint fall of footsteps pause outside it. He heard the folding of paper, and he moved toward the door, a piece of parchment was slid in the crack.

Before he could open the door, the footsteps had carried Kumiko down the hall. Hand lifted and he took the parchment from the crack of the door. After a moment he opened it and looked it over. Gaze narrowed. She was taunting him now! Lips pulled back slightly in a silent snarl before he refolded the parchment. She'd painted a picture of his parents with the black ink. She knew what his mother looked like, had recreated her perfectly. Which could only have meant that this Kumiko had known her, had known his father. Had known himself. Why was it then, that he could not call any memory of her to the fore front of his mind? It was like even then she was trying to hide from him, skirting along the outside of his memories but giving him nothing to focus in on. He had the sudden urge to storm after her, but he refrainined. He would have his answers later.


	7. Chapter 7

Kumiko walked slowly at the side of Naitokage. "I'm rather pleased to see you up and about. I thought perhaps would stay in bed a bit longer, as you seem to so enjoy the sympathies of the young servant girls." A coy little smile took her lips and those silver hues where bright with amusement at the look on his face.

"I .. uhh …" The wolf youkai stammered for a second. He hadn't realized she would find out, though he should have assumed. He chanced a glance over at her, only to find that she was not angry at him, but closer to poking fun at him. He narrowed his gaze and stood up straighter, as if he was insulted. But after a moment he shook his head and joined her in a smile.

She laughed softly. "Do not trouble your mind with it. I can fully understand, Kage-sama. I will hold nothing against you, as long as you do not over step the bounds and force yourself on an unwilling party. That would be all I ask of it." She lifted a hand and moved a few stray locks of hair behind his ear to see his face. "In fact, I would be willing to set something up for you, with one of my girls, if you were in need of some extra comfort."

Those blue black hues looked at her a moment in surprise. That was not an offer he had expected to hear. However, even it was a bit disappointing. Gaze shifted back to the hall ahead and he moved on a bit in silence. "Yes, I do think I could use a bit of coddling." He looked to her again.

With a nod she walked along beside him. "I will speak with them after dinner, and see if one would join you tonight.

* * *

From up ahead, Sesshoumaru caught the faint sound of Kumiko's voice and strode towards it with purpose. When he caught sight of her, she was with a wolf, and something about their manner together made his hackles rise. With a deadly glare he moved towards the pair.

Kage, on spotting the daiyoukai, moved to step in front of Kumiko. Even wounded he would have tried to protect her, but he was stopped by the steady hand on his arm. He looked back to her, and it would seem that their conversation was now forgotten. Her face was blank again, as it always was when she was dealing with people she felt no warmth towards. He'd thought that her true self the first few nights here himself.

"Go on ahead, Kage-sama. Take the seat to the left of the head. I think the Lord would like to speak with me a moment before we join you." It was all said in an erry calm voice, one that he did not like hearing come from her mouth, yet he would obey, and made his way towards the dining hall.

"You knew this Sesshoumaru's parents?" It was more of a statement that a question, and he narrowed those cold gold hues on her.

Silver had immediately been lowered to his armor as he approached, and she nodded softly in agreement. "Hai." Was all the answer she gave as she folded her hands before her.

"And you know this Sesshoumaru from the past as well?" This one was a bit of a question.

"Of you, hai. Saw you, hai. Knew you as I knew them? Iiya."

He looked her over, yet again. Why did she not jump forth from his memories? Was it simply because he had been younger? Or because it had been from a time when he had seen to many young youkai females, would be brides, to remember one from the other.

"I would not expect you to remember one such as myself, M'Lord. Do not trouble yourself with placing me. It is too far in the past, and such a trivial matter to focus on."

"You presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?" He almost growled at her, feeling his tempter start to rise. Yet he looked at stotic as always.

"Forgive me, M'Lord. I only thought to ease your mind with the unimportance of it."

"This Sesshoumaru will deside what is important."

"Of course." She bowed her head slightly before motion caught the attention of both.

Miyoko stood just outside the dining hall. Yellow green hues a bit troubled as she looked at Kumiko. She did not like the way Kumiko seemed to submit to Sesshoumaru, but then she also knew that it was the way she too would be expected to act. She wanted to glare at Sesshoumaru, she wanted Kumiko to act as she would normally. But rather then that she scowled and looked away for a moment. "Kumiko-ue, diner is about to be served." When she looked back to her adoptive mother and the Lord Sesshoumaru she had managed to force a smile, though anger still blazed in yellow green depths.

A hint of a frown took Kumiko's lips for a moment as she looked at Miyoko. With a nod the younger female moved back into the dinning hall. Silver hues watched the door a moment, not needing to look back at Sesshoumaru to know he would not be pleased by Miyoko.

"Neko or not, when I came across a sleeping child and an infant in the woods, I could not leave them. Their father is dead, and the mother might as well be." She was quiet a moment, hoping that Sesshoumaru would not say anything of it. "She is young yet, and not always able to stop the flood of emotions to the surface."

He looked at the inu next to him out of the corner of gold hues. She had a point. A child was a child regardless. He thought for a moment of Rin, and what she might grow up to be. He made a little noise and then started on towards the dinning room. It had been a while since he ate in the company of others.

Kumiko closed her eyes for a moment to thank the spirits. She moved after Sesshoumaru, a few paces behind and to the side. She could sympathize with Miyoko's emotions; she'd rather not be acting so meek herself.

On entering the room he paused for a moment. Gaze traveling over those gathered. The wolf youkai sat to the right of the head, where he had been told. Two to the left of head sat the young neko and to her left the hanyou. Gaze shifted to Kumiko as she came around to his side and walked up the left hand side of the table, pausing at the seat to the right of the head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She motioned towards the seat to her right, for him to take the head of the table.

Gold gaze took in the wide eyed look of the ningen serving girl behind Kumiko. Well, apparently she had just offered him her usual seat. Not exactly necessary, as she was head of village, but it showed that she was respecting custom. She was still standing, waiting. So he moved up the right hand side of the table and took the offered cushion. Again he looked at her out the corner of his gaze, before he gave a little nod. Sesshoumaru could not help but be a bit impressed. She was following procedure to the letter.

The food had already been set before them, but he watched as she took up the wine jug and first filled his cup and then the wolf next to him before her own and passing the jug to the young neko. He saw the young hanyou reach for his cup before his sister took his wrist and stopped him with a scolding look. Well, at least Kumiko had taught her custom, the hanyou needed some work though.

Just as he was about to take his own cup in hand, and thus let them begin, the door burst open and there stood the red form of InuYasha.

"Sesshoumaru!" He growled and placed his hand on his sword.

"Lord InuYasha." Came the voice from his right. "Would you dishonor my hospitality so? To attack a fellow guest in my home?"

It would seem two sets of gold eyes came to her instantly. However, her own silver were set on the younger pair. Her head was held to show her status as head of house and those pale silver orbs had gone cold and hard.

"I … uh …" He searched for words frantically. He tore his eyes from her a moment glancing at Sesshoumaru, who wasn't even looking at him. "I .. No, Lady Kumiko." He said quietly before he offered her a slight bow.

She offered InuYasha a little nod and then motioned for the seat across from Miyoko. "Why don't you take a seat and join us?"

Avoiding looked at Sesshoumaru, he walked up the side of the table and took the offered seat. He risked lifting his eyes to look at Miyoko as she filled his cup and at the sevant girl as she brought him a plate of food. He wasn't sure what to do. So he waited.

Sesshoumaru's attention had snapped to Kumiko when she reprimanded InuYahsa, essentially stopping him from reacting. She'd dropped the guise of frail female in that moment, and something in that had him looking at her hard. After a moment he looked at his brother, who had been put into submission just by the female's sharp gaze. He could not remember ever seeing the hanyou like this before. Even when that miko 'sat' him, he was in no means put into submission. The faint memory of a female came to mind, but it was still in the shadows. Something having to do with his mother as well.

Mentally he shook his head before his hand reached out to finally pick up his cup and examine the contents. Blood wine, interesting. He took a sip of it and watched as everyone started to move.

The dinner went smoothly from there. Miyoko had to keep Yokio in line, redirecting him when he started to do something wrong. And she was also kind enough to aid InuYasha when he looked lost, which happened a lot.

After dinner had finished, Yokio asked to be excused and went off to prepare for bed with Miyoko to aid him. It was then that Kumiko suggested they move to the garden.

"The sun has just set, with the rise of the moon the moon flowers will open and the smell is wonderful." Kumiko said as she looked across the table at Naitokage. She'd not spoken to Sesshoumaru throughout dinner, but then he had not spoken either. The dinner had gone on longer them she expected, but that mattered little in the long run.

"Hai, Lady Kumiko, I will join you. My blood cries out for the night, and anything you think is wonderful must be spectacular." He shot her a grin, and nudged the hanyou beside him. "What of you, young one? Care to join us?"

InuYasha looked up from the table. He felt out of place. Maybe he should have left when Miyoko and Yioko did? He looked to the wolf beside him and blinked. After a moment gaze shifted to Kumiko, then again to Sesshoumaru, who looked like he was only half paying attention.

"Come, Lord InuYasha. Miyoko will be joining us again soon, perhaps it would be more comfortable for you to have someone your own age about." Yes, she knew InuYasha had been bound to the tree, but he was still young. Not nearly as young as Miyoko, but it did not make much difference.

"Iiya, I think I will go on to bed." That seemed like a good answer to him. "Aragato for diner Lady Kumiko." He bowed his head as she stood and then made his way to the door, pausing for a moment before he headed back towards the room with his friends inside.

Kumiko looked after InuYasha for a moment. She could not help but feel sorry for him. If only his father or mother had lived, maybe things would have been different. "Ah well. Looks like It is just you and I then, Kage-sama. Unless Lord Sesshoumaru plans to join us?" She tilted her head slightly, but didn't really looks at him.

"Iiya, this Sesshoumaru shall go check on his ward and then retire." He rose after a moment. Making no signs to thank her and left.

Kage narrowed those dark blue hues. Arrogant was the only word that came to mind when he watched the daiyoukai walk away.

"Pay him no mind Kage-sama. He is disturbed that he can not call me forth in his memory." She spoke only after Sesshoumaru was out of ear shot. She rose to her feet and moved around the table to assist Kage to his feet.

"Hmm, hai. I think that would cause me some trouble too." He stood with her help and they started towards the door, and then towards the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

InuYasha walked along the halls deep in thought. Would this have been what it was like, if he had grown up with his father? Or even with his mother … He shook his head softly and looked up at the painting he was in front of. It looked to be a youkai female in love with a ningen man. He hung his head again and walked on. He didn't really want to go back to his friends just yet. Kagome and Sango were rather happy to have had access to indoor hot springs and to all the other little luxuries they did not have while trekking across the land. Miroku, well, he was being himself. There were a lot of attractive females around here, even he had to admit that.

He had just turned down yet another hall when he heard a thud and hard breathing. He raised an onyx eyebrow and moved towards the sound. He sniffed, well, it didn't smell like sex.

Miyoko went through the motions, trying to quell the anger. Though this was not working. No, it never did.

"Why, Kumiko-ue? Why do you have to act weak? Why must I? I bet you could defeat that Sesshoumaru, you could beat anyone who dared challenge you. But do you? Iie! What are you hiding? Why would you hide anything from me? I have been your daughter for 10 years now, yet you still have your secrets!" She had stopped her movements to face the wall. She glared at one spot for a while, then let out a repressed yell and threw her arms up. "I get as many answers out of you as the wall I am talking to!" She went to storm out of the room, throwing the sliding door open only to come face to face with a certain dog eared hanyou.

InuYasha went wide eyed when he was suddenly face to face with an angry Miyoko. "Daijouka?" He asked almost hesitantly, like he was expecting her to lash out at him at any moment.

Myioko flushed a moment. She hadn't realized anyone had heard her, and now she felt the part of baka. " Hai. Daijouku." She nodded and managed to smile. She really was alright, she was just mad at the moment, but it would pass.

"Are you lost, Lord InuYasha, or were you taking a walk?"

"Just walking, I suppose. And don't call me Lord, please. InuYasha is fine." He was quiet a moment. Miyoko looked as if she wanted to ask why, but thought it impolite, so he figured he might as well tell her. "My friends are all excited to be here, and on some level I am too. It's just .. Well, I wonder what my life could have been like, if my parents hadn't died."

Yellow green eyes softened considerable and she gave him an understanding smile. "Come, Lor .. InuYasha-kun. I think, maybe, we have a lot in common. Perhaps it would do us both some good to confide in a like soul? What say you? We can go get a snack, and then find somewhere quiet to sit."

Eyes widened and ears twitched atop his head. Like soul? A lot in common? He never would have guessed, though maybe he should have. He was curious to find out how a neko had come to call an inu mother.

"Alright, sounds good." He gave a soft nod and moved out of the way, waiting for her to take the lead.

Miyoko smiled softly and lead the way towards the kitchens. She gathered up some bread and cheese, a little bit of smoked meat and a flask of wine. Then she lead the way towards one of the corner towers - which was only one story taller then the building anyway – and started the little climb. To her surprise, and that of InuYasha as well, they were met with a soft growl when they entered the moon lit room.

"Ronin!" She almost yelped in surprise. "Ronin, it's just me. This is InuYasha-kun. We wanted to talk where unwanted ears couldn't hear us. But since you were here first, you are more then welcome to stay." She set down the basket she had carried the food in, and taking a piece of smoked meat, moved over to the inu youkai.

Ronin was barely visable in the shadows, would have been invisible to ningen eyes. Miyoko walked up to him and crouched down before him, scratching behind his ears and under his chin before she gave him the meat. All this time, InuYasha had been looking at her funny. Yeah, they spoke to Kirara, but not to that extend.

Miyoko laughed softly when she looked back at InuYasha and rose. "Ronin is very smart, I wouldn't be surprised if he opened his mouth and spoke one of these days. He's not just some low level inu youkai, like people think. He is the one that found Yoiko and myself. He's found every lost child that has ever come here, or so I am told. You can see it in his eyes, when you talk he listens. He understands." She smiled back at Ronin. "He's as much my brother as Kimiko-ue is my mother. But I will get to that in a moment. Here, sit down." She motioned to a spot on the floor across from her as she sat down and spread out a little piece of cloth for the food.

"I already know your story, InuYasha-kun. Kumiko-ue told me the stories when I was younger. About the great Lord of the Inu, about the death of his wife, about his love of a ningen, about his death in the war, and about his two sons. So there is no need to tell me those things, but you are welcome to tell me anything you wish." She smiled. "I thought perhaps, if you heard my story, it might ease your pain." InuYasha nodded after a moment, for her to go on.

* * *

"I remember being little and being happy. I remember the brilliant golden hair of my father, and the deep sunset red of my mother. I remember the love and the laughter. But when I was about five I remember the messenger too. My father had gone out to protect us, and he'd been killed in battle. In the days to follow, my mother and I wept, clinging to each other as if the world had crumbled around us.

"The problem started a few days later. You see, I reminded her too much of her lost love, and slowly she started to push me away, until I almost never saw her. It wasn't so bad. Really. I had nannies to take care of me, I was never left alone.

"I was too young to notice it, but soon my mother had taken lovers. About three years later she had Yokio. I was just starting to understand it all. We were together again for a little while, the three of us now. As if she expected Yokio to fix everything, but soon enough she had pushed us both away. I treated him for the longest time like a living doll. I loved his ears and tail, and wanted some of my own, but the nannies told me not to be so silly." She paused for a moment, lost in thought it would seem.

"He wasn't even a year when my mother left us. She didn't come back either. I don't really know what happened. All I do know is that one day I was put on horse back and Yokio was placed in my arms. Food was tied to the saddle and the next thing I knew I was far from home. I managed for a few days. I knew how to take care of myself and Yokio after all. But one night there was a rather bad storm. I managed to find a large hollowed out old tree, and took Yokio inside, but I could do nothing for the horse and it became spooked and ran off.

"I didn't know what to do then. So I picked up Yokio and started walking, but I couldn't carry him for very long and got tired quickly. He'd fallen asleep at some point while I was walking, so I found a safe place to lay him down and lay down next to him.

"I remember feeling something warm and furry curled around me, protecting me from the faint chill in the air. I thought for a moment I was home in my bed, that this had all been a dream. But then I heard it breathing. Very slowly I opened my eyes and shifted to see what it was. I looked into two huge red eyes on a black furry face. It was night then, moonless, so I could barely see. I screamed, scrambled to my feet and started looking for Yokio.

"My scream had startled him and he started to cry. I spun around searching in the dark, only to see a form sitting against a tree a little bit from me. She was rocking Yokio, hushing him, and then those silver eyes looked to me. 'I won't hurt you, and neither will Ronin there.' She smiled softly and I believed her. 'You look lost, little one. Why don't you let me take you and your brother home with me, and I will take care of you.' I guess it was the way she said it, but I did not think to ever say iio.

"She brought us here, and we have been here ever since. She looks on us as her children, and Yokio and I both see her as haha-oya. I wonder too, how it would have gone if mfather had never died. Would Yokio been full youkai, or would he have never been born?" She shook her head softly, to herself. "I believe that all things happen for a purpose. I trust that this was the better thing for me."

Silence hung in the air for a time, after she had finished. InuYasha had a bit of a glazed look in his eyes.

"If I hadn't been left alone …" He said almost to himself. "I might not have been this strong. I wouldn't have gone for the jewel, or met Kykio. I wouldn't have been sealed to the tree, or met Kagome. I wouldn't be here now." He finally looked at Miyoko with clear eyes. "Domo." He bowed his head to her. "You're right. Everything does happen for a reason. If things hadn't happened like they have, I wouldn't want to kill Naraku. I wouldn't have found my own strength, and I wouldn't have known that hanyou didn't mean worthless."

She gave a soft smile. "I am glad my story could help you."

He smiled and shifted his gold gaze to look directly at Miyoko. He could see the sympathy in her yellow green gaze, and though it would normally have made him shut himself off me smiled back at her. She didn't feel sorry for him, she was just understanding of what he'd gone through.

His gaze slipped down as she shifted her head to the side. Her lips were held in a soft smile, and he had the urge to touch them. Slowly he shifted forward and pressed his lips to hers. Surprisingly he found no resistance and was just about to deepen the kiss when he heard a depp growl to his side.

He pulled back just slightly and turning his head, found himself looking into bared teeth and red eyes. He backed away from the inu before him slowly, and Ronin did not advance.

Rather Ronin turned his attention towards Miyoko with a growl. Paws shifted and he advanced towards her. Knowing what he was doing, she stood and was hearded out of the room, pausing at the top of the stairs to glance back at InuYasha.

* * *

When Miyoko came to the bottom of the last flight she almost walked right into a rather stern looking Kumiko.

"Miyoko-san." She need not say anymore.

"Gomen Nasi!" She hung her head. "I just .."

"Enough." She shook her head, she would not hear it. Never had Miyoko slipped like this, and she would not accept it at all. "You'll come with me now. And you'll come with me when Karasu comes as well. Then maybe you will understand."

"I ..but!" She looked up at her adoptive mother pleadingly, but found no sympathy and hung her head again. "Hai, Lady Kumiko."

Silver hues narrowed into a glare. That was a clod blow, but she had expected nothing less. Miyoko at least understood that in this issue there was no arguing with her. In these moments she was not the neko's adoptive mother, but the Lady of the house.

She turned and started down the halls. She led the way to Miyoko's room and waited till the other entered. Closing the door behind it and locking it. She wouldn't risk Miyoko to something so simple.

* * *

There was anger coming from her as she walked the halls after that. Didn't Miyoko understand? No, she supposed not. She shook her head softly. Eyes finally noticed where she was. Rather near to Sesshoumaru's room. She shoved everything down before she walked past his room. She wanted him, and everyone else, out of here the day after tomorrow, but she couldn't exactly order him to leave. So she would have to do what she could in the time being. 


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter, but at least it's a chapter. More is to come soon.

* * *

Yokio walked out into the little courtyard garden where Kumiko and Miyoko had danced the day before. He was only in black hakama's, and padded with a cat's natural grace over to the sukura tree under which Kumiko sat. His tail twitched behind him as he came to a stop in front of his adoptive mother and he waited until she looked up to him. He offered out the hairbrush then.

"Kumiko-ue, will you, please?" He smiled his best pleading smile.

"Of course, sit down here." He moved away her paper and brush and motioned for him to sit in front of her after she took the hairbrush from his hand.

"Domo!" He said happily and sat down cross legged in front of her, wrapping his tail around to lay across his lap.

With a soft smile she took hold of his hair almost at the ends, and brushed below her hand. Only when one spot was smooth of tangles did she move up to the next section. Very soon she was brushing the hair around his ears, and then the full length from top to bottom.

"Why won't ane-ue come out of her room?" He asked in a lulled voice.

"She is mad at me, because Ronin stopped her before she could make a mistake."

"What mistake was she going to make?"

Kumiko paused for a moment. How to explain this to the young one.

"She was about to make a mistake that could have cost her a mate someday."

"What was she about to do?"

"She let a male kiss her, who has no intention of taking her as a mate."

"Would I get in trouble for the same thing?"

"Iie. You are male, and hanyou. Different rules apply to you then to her, or even myself. Though I would expect of you, that you would not dishonor a female by simply wanting her body or comfort and not her hand."

By the end, Yokio had his eyes closed and was purring softly. It was utterly relaxing to have his hair brushed, and lucky for him he was still young enough that his sister or mother would still brush it for him. Unusually it was Miyoko, so for Kumiko to do it; it was an extra treat, and it made him feel very loved. He was half asleep when she finally stopped.

"There, not even the smallest tangle, and smooth as silk again." She smiled as he whined softly. "I can't spend forever brushing it, and you know it."

"Hai, I know, but I wish you would." He smiled softly and turned around until he was crouched on hands and knees. "I'll be too old for it soon, so I want all I can get now."

She could not help but smile and lifted a hand to cup the side of his face. "My dear Yokio-kun, when you've grown and find yourself a mate, she will do these things for you. You need not worry about them never being done again."

"Hai, I know that too. I just don't want to have to go without for however long it take's."

"Knowing you, it will not be very long at all." She messed up his hair a little." Now, my little hanyou, go on and start your day."

He took the offered brush back and stood up, he strode off, looking at the brush a moment before he fixed his own hair. Might as well get used to doing it himself, he only had a couple of years left.

Kumiko smiled at Yokio when he resorted to using the brush himself. Yes, he would not have to suffer long without the attention. He'd have found himself a mate in a matter of years. She was sure.

She let out a soft sigh and smiled, drifting in thought a moment before she turned her head and looked directly into the eyes of the daiyoukai who had been watching the whole time. This time however, she did not look away. He should not have been watching after all, nor should he have yesterday. Not that it really mattered what he saw. Still, she could see the longing in his eyes, that no one else would know to catch. The longing of a child for the love of it's mother, the longing for that special intimate connection that was surrendered when the boy became a man, until he found the mate who he could share it with again. She knew that look, because she'd seen it before, in many other's who had caught her tending to a child not her own.

It angered him, to some extent, that she was so caring for the neko hanyou. He was not her pup, she should not tend to him like that. However, when she looked towards him and caught his gaze his thoughts went silent. She did not look away, there was no submission in her eyes at all. She was strong and fierce, and for a moment he understood why InuYahsa had been so put in his place.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, no, he'd not become enticed by the female. When he opened his eyes to look back at her with a glare, she was already up and walking away. He half expected her to come to his door, but she must have gone down another hall.

* * *

He'd taken a walk around the manor after that. It was just after the crack of dawn and it was just starting to come alive. However, he picked up the faint scent of something that smelled familiar, yet not. After a few moments of following it he came into one of the rear halls, rather close to his own temporary quarters. He stood in silence sniffing about for a moment before he realized what it was. A female about to go into heat. There was a faint smell in the days before full blown heat, if you knew what you were smelling. Some females could hide it. But the ability to hide it came with the ability to fight the heat, and you had to have age to do that. This one smelled young, and much like neko. So he could only assume that inside this room was Miyoko, days before she was to go into heat.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you would please move away from that door."

The words had a bite in them, and for a moment he was surprised to see Kumiko when he turned around. She had her eyes cast down again, but she had a sharpness to her as she did earlier. He'd heard females who live together go into heat together, so how could he smell the cat and not Kumiko. Well, he'd already answered that, hadn't he. She was old enough to fight the heat, she was old enough that she did not need to succumb to it any longer. Her will was stronger then her body.

'Your neko daughter is in there, isn't she?"

"Hai. I ask you again, move away from the door."

This time he did, moving towards her and away from the door until he was invading her personal space. He took a deep breath, trying to catch a hint of heat, before he spoke. "Why do you have her locked away?" He was disappointed that he could find no hint of it, yet did not fully understand why. He could have any female he wanted, why was this one's heat something he wanted to smell.

"I'm sure you can tell, she is going into heat. She is too young to control herself at this point, and I will not allow her to ruin her body in such a way." Many of the young girls were here for just that reason, because they had had sex, and now had nowhere else they would be accepted. She stepped aside then, and extended her arm down the hall. "If you would, please, leave our private area. The rest of the manor is yours to explore."

He looked at her with a sharp look, was she actually telling him he wasn't allowed to be here? She had that right, of course, he just hadn't expected it from her with the way she had been acting. He said nothing, just strode past her as if it was his own idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Short, sorry.

* * *

"My lady." A voice spoke from behind her. Kumiko turned to face the man and waited for him to continue. "Word has just arrived from Lord Karasu. He will arrive tonight, and be expecting you in the meadow."

"Domo." She said as she offered a faint smile to the messenger. "You may send my reply, I will meet with him as soon as he arrives."

Sesshoumaru had paused to over hear all this. He had heard of this Karasu before. It was said he was a ruthless youkai. He himself had never had a problem with the man but others under him had. He even remembered the alter male bragging about some bitch he was going to claim. Kumiko must be she.

So Kumiko was accepting a courtship battle. This would be interesting to watch. However, should she lose … After a moment of though, Sesshoumaru made his way back towards the rooms that had been offered him and his. However, he found that Rin wasn't in her room, but out I the garden with a certain neko hanyou.

"You have such pretty ears. Can Rin touch them?" She asked as she looked at Yokio.

The young hanyou looked up from the spot where he was sitting to find Rin standing just behind him. His tail flicked, ears twitched, but after a moment he nodded. "Sure, you can touch them."

Her little hand reached out slowly rubbed his ear between her fingers. "Oooo, it feels like silk! Can Rin touch your tail too?"

Now that was a bit much. Sesshoumaru strode up to the two. "Rin, it is time for you to go back to the Castle of the Moon."

Though she was disappointed she beamed up at her lord with a bright smile. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Go fetch Jaken, and tell him I said to have Ah-Un prepared. He is to see you home."

"Yes M'lord!" And she ran off to do just that.

Sharp gold gaze narrowed a fraction on the young neko who was looking up at him.

Yokio's hackles bristled but he held himself in check. "Is there something I can do for you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Would you have let her touch your tail?" He asked in an almost deadly tone.

"Of course not." Yokio was insulted and it showed. "I was raised better."

He was silent a moment, just looking at the neko. For an instant he had the urge to kill it, but that past when he reminded himself it was still a child.

Kumiko came upon them then. Anger flared under the stotic surface and she made her way over to her child.

"Yokio." Was all she had to say for the young male to rise and leave the gardens.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She paused a moment. "If you plan to be a threat towards my young, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"This Sesshoumaru would not have hurt the hanyou."

"I am glad to hear it, for I would not want to force you from my home."

"You presume you could force this Sesshoumaru from anywhere within his territory?" He growled at her.

"Do not underestimate me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I see no reason that I should not show you the rightful respect I am sure you deserve, but should you become a threat to me or mine I shall not stand idly by and watch you." She was not backing down. Though, somehow, managed to stay respectful through the whole thing. She was stepping up to the invisible line, but was not crossing it.

"This Sesshoumaru will leave when he deems it time. And you will get back in your place."

At that she lifted her silver eyes to catch his gold.

"And where would that be, Lord Sesshoumaru? You can not even remember who I am. Yet I knew your mother, and I knew your father. And you would presume to tell me to get back in my place? If only you could recall me with your feeble mind, maybe you would not be so brash!" She yelled it at him before storming off.

Be blinked and opened his mouth for a response. Damn. He didn't have a comeback. No one had ever yelled at him like that before. He shut his mouth and watched her storm off. Who did she think she was! Who the hell was she in the first place!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh! That male pissed her off! All males pissed her off at the moment. So much so that when Naitokage approached her she had to force herself to calm.

"I heard your suitor is coming tonight." He raised a brow. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine soon enough, Naito-kun. I am simply being irritated by Lord Sesshoumaru on top of already being annoyed by Karasu. I've had about all I can take of stuck up males." She held back a snarl.

"I understand, my dear. Is there anything that I could do for you, to assist you at this moment?"

"Iie, but domo. I must tend to things myself." She offered a soft smile. "I must go now, but I am sure to see you later." Without waiting for his response she swept down the hall.

"This place is so perfect." Kagome looked at Sango as she said it. "I wish we could stay longer."

"It would be nice, wouldn't it." Sango smiled softly. "Everyone has been so nice, but they all seem on edge now."

"That is because Kumiko has a suitor coming to challenge her for mating rights, tonight apparently." Miroku said as he entered the room.

"What?" Kagome didn't quite understand.

"When a female youkai is unclaimed, males can challenge her. She either has to fight or submit. By the sounds of it, this is not the first time this male has come to fight Lady Kumiko."

"Oh." She still didn't really get it, but nodded anyway.

"Miroku-kun … We should leave before that male comes." Sango looked at him. "I would not want to be here in the aftermath, should she lose."

"Though it does not sound like she would lose, you are right." She moved next to Sango, only to have his lecherous hand find its way to her backside.

There was a resounding crack a moment later and the monk was sprawled out on the floor.

"Someone should go find InuYasha-kun." Sango said a moment later.

"I suppose I will." Offered up Kagome. "He's been acting so weird laetly, I am worried about him."

"I am sure he will be fine, Kagome-chan." Sango smiled.

Kagome turned and made her way out of the room, trying to go find InuYasha.

"Miyoko-chan?" InuYasha whispered as he crouched under her window. "Are you alright?"

"InuYasha-kun!" You could here the excitement even with her hushed tone. "Hai, hai. I am fine. She quickly made her way back to her door to check the hallway. After a moment she was back at the window. "Come in, quickly."

Though InuYasha should have thought about it, he didn't and climbed right in the window. Within an instant, Miyoko had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was being overwhelmed by a smell he could not quite put his finger on.

Amber gaze dulled a bit and he wrapped his arms back around her, nuzzling her neck softly to trying to figure out the smell.

"Miyoko-san! I can't believe you!" Yelled a furious Kumiko from the door way. She stormed across the room. "Lord InuYasha." She walked up and grabbed him by his collar and shook him slightly to snap him out of it.

"Lady Kumiko …" He looked between the two women and blushed. "Gomen nasi. I .. I don't know what came over me."

Kumiko glared at Miyoko before leading InuYasha from the room.

"Kumiko is in heat, Lord InuYasha. And the rest of the youkai and hanyou females are soon to follow her lead. This is not the place for you at the moment. Please. Come with me, so that I might give you the shards and you might leave."

"You have to give the shards to Kagome, she's the only one that can touch them and not be affected." The hanyou said, and though nothing had happened when she herself touched then, Kumiko nodded.

"Alright, so let us go find Kagome then."

"Kumiko-sama." Came a voice from down the hall. A tall youkai with long flowing blue hair strode up to them. She was in an outfit that looked an awful lot like a demon hunters. Though hers was of a solid black, with blue accents.

"Yes, Mine-chan?" Kumiko stopped a moment. "Lord InuYasha, why don't you go find your Kagome and then come back to me."

"Hai." He gave a nod and then strode off to find Kagome.

"I've been informed that Karasu comes tonight. I have come to help you prepare."

"Domo, Mine-chan." She smiled softly. "Let me see these travelers off, and then we shall take the time to prepare."

"Alright." Mine smiled and followed along with Kumiko as they went to collect the shards.

Kumiko made her way to her room, where on that entered. She moved over to a standing closet and stood before it for a moment in silence. It was painted black, with the image of a blood red lotus painted across the front doors. After a moment she opened it. Looking inside there where two swords. One in sight, and one wrapped in fabric that had sutra's on it. Her hand moved out to first stroke the fabic before it dropped to the base of the swords and picked up a small silken pouch.

"Come, Mine-chan. Mayne things must be done before tonight." She turned and smiled, but there was a dark look in her eyes.

"Kumiko-sama, onegia. Tell me you do not plan to use your father sword tonight."

"What choice have I left, Mine-chan? He does more then threaten me now. He threatens you, all of you. He threatens our home and our lives. He will stop at nothing. He knows he will never have me, and thus seeks to destroy the legacy of my blood line. He seeks to destroy all that I have created in my years. I can not let that happen." The expression on her face had gone stoic and her eyes had dulled into a stormy grey.

"Kumiko-sama …" Mine's voice trailed off.

"Come, let us see the miko and her friends off. For there is much we must do before the rise of the moon."

With a nod, Kumiko and Mine made their way out into the halls to track InuYasha and find Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Came the cheery voice of Kagome.

InuYasha did not respond, other then to hang his head so that his eyes became hidden under his hair.

"Lady Kumiko asked me to come find you. She wants to give you the shards so that we might leave now."

"Miroku-kun was just suggesting that we leave as well. Something about a mating battle?"

"Oh?" He perked a bit. He had never seen one of those before, and he would love to see what Kumiko was capable of.

"Yes. He said it would not be safe to stay here, if she lost." She hung her head slightly. She did not want to think that Lady Kumiko would lose, but then, Kagome had no clue what the alter was up against.

"Hai. He is right. If she was to lose, we could be at risk. There is no telling what kind of male she is up against, or how he would act afterward.

"Wait … If he was meaning harm, he wouldn't be able to come through that barrier. Isn't that right?"

"I don't know, I did not have the chance to ask how it worked."

"Me either." She gave a little pout. "Though I suppose, if Lady Kumiko is worried enough that she thinks it is better for us to leave then remain, perhaps we should simply take the shards and go."

"Hai. She was back this way." He turned around and lead Kagoma back in the direction he had come from, shortly coming across Kumiko and Mine walking in their direction.

"Ah, So you have found your miko, Lord InuYasha." She smiled politely. "Kagome-chan, was it? Here. These are for you." She offered out the little pouch.

"Domo!" Kagome said brightly as she took the shards, though when she opened the pouch to see them she was a bit puzzled. They were not tainted as much as most normally were.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Kumiko softly.

"Iie. It's just that .. these shards aren't very tainted. Where did you get them?"

"They were gifts, my dear. I did not ask of the origins." Kumiko smiled.

"Come on Kagome-chan." He took her by the arm. "Domo, Lady Kumiko. I look forward to seeing you again."

"And I, you." She gave a little bow as InuYasha steered Kagome down the hall.

"Now that that is taken care of, we can go prepare." Mine spoke when the two had vanished around a corner.


	12. Chapter 12

Kumiko was bathed and perfumed with cherry oil. Her chest, forearms, and lower legs were then all bound in red fabric. Next a piece of fabric was placed on her almost like a lion cloth. After another piece of fabric was tied low around her hips the first cloth hung down in the front and back to make something of a skirt that showed off the sides of her legs. Her hair was then brushed out and left to hang down past her waist. The only other thing she had on was a necklace of what almost looked like pearl, with a medallion hanging level with her chest. She then tucked the medallion into the chest wrapping so that it would not move.

After assisting with all this, Mine then brought her a deep red yukata which was placed over everything so that no one would see her battle attire until the time came to fight.

"Mine-chan. If you would, onegai, go retrieve my swords."

"Of course, Kumiko-sama. But what will you be doing?"

"Ensuring our survival. I go to make peace with the Lord of the West." She gave Mine a half smile and a slightly amused look. This was not exactly something she wished to do.

"I shall come collect you when Karasu summons."

Kumiko nodded her thanks and made her way off to find Sesshoumaru. When she picked up his scent, she found that he was using the onsen she herself had used not but an hour before. Thinking for a moment she moved back to gather her own cleaning supplies before slipping into the room.

Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed as he lounged in the indoor onsen. When he heard the door slid open and picked up a female scent enter, drowned out by the smell of cherries he paid it no mind, thinking it just a servant come to bath him. He listened to the foot steps as they padded up behind him. She settled down on her knees behind him.

"If you would sit up, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said politely.

Gold orbs snapped open and he turned to glare at her. What the fuck was she doing in here! This woman got odder by the moment, she was no servant!

"What are you doing on here?" He asked what was on his mind.

"I've come to bathe you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I felt it only fitting, to apologize for my earlier outburst." She bowed her head so as not to look at him.

The Lord of the West glowered at her, trying to figure out what she was up to, but she did not have the scent of lies about her.

"Proceed." He said as he shifted to sit up, rather then lean back against the wall as he had been. Gathering his hair up and putting it over his left shoulder.

Kumiko let the faintest of smiles touch her lips as she leaned forward to gather the hot water in her hands and pour it over his right shoulder. When she did the same for his left she noticed him shift a little which caused her expression to go blank again. She'd be careful when dealing with that side, it was clear he was a bit edgy as far as his severed arm.

She sat back up to gather a sponge and the soap so that she might start to clean his back. All the while she kept her eyes on her work, though she knew he was watching out of the corner of his eye. First she slid the sponge over his right shoulder, then followed it with her hand. However, when she went to do the same to the left he almost flinched at her touch, so she withdrew her hand.

"Gomen Nasai." She said as she sat back for a moment.

"Continue." He ordered as he picked out a spot on the far wall. He couldn't believe he had moved at all.

After a moment, she obeyed. Starting where she had left off. She washed over his left shoulder and down the arm, following after with her hand in a gentle caress. As he turned his head away from his left side she could not help but feel bad for him. Not in a pity sort of way, but somehow it hurt her to think that he was in pain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Your arm .. I heard tell, it was lost into the depths of hell when you and Lord InuYasha defeated your fathers sword, Sou'unga. Is that true?" She asked as her hand slid down his back to the edge of the water.

"Hai." He said it quietly.

She fell silent again, just tending to her work. She finished his back and moved on to his right arm. Which he lifted to give her access to. But when she finished that she went to move his hair.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snarled at her, causeing her to pause in her actions.

"Gomen nasai. I saw the way you watched me with my son, and I thought perhaps you would like me to wash your hair for you." She lowered her eyes to the water as he turned to look at her again.

"This Sesshoumaru doe s not need your pity, wench." He growned at her.

A faint smile touched her lips again.

"I do not pity you, M'lord. You are a magnificent diayoukai. I simply wished to give you something you had not had in some time." He glared at her with sharp gold hues. "No one would know that you allowed me this, Lord Sesshoumaru. Never word it leave my lips. It is simply something that I can offer you, that I know you have been longing for."

He snorted. "So why not offer to let this Sesshoumaru have your body as well?"

"I would only offer myself to my mate, Lord Sesshoumaru. As I am sure you would only accept such an offer from yours." He was testing her, and she knew it. "So I will obey your wishes, and leave now, as I have finished." She leaned forward, across his right shoulder, to retrieve the sponge that had floated away when her necklace came free of the binding on her chest and tapped him on the shoulder. His hand snapped up and grabbed hols on the necklace and froze Kumiko in mid movement.

"This Sesshoumaru did not say that you could leave." He muttered as he looked at the pendant. It was meant to seal things away. So why was it on a necklace? He turned it over and his eyes went a bit wide, as did Kumiko's. "This Sesshoumaru knows this crest. But that would mean .." His eyes darted to hers before she could think to look away. He didn't catch fear there, so much as apprehension. He was about to say more when then was a knock and the door slid open.

"Lady Kumiko, Karasu has arrived." Mine stood in the door way holding two swords in her arm as she looked over the scene. This did not seem to bode well.

Quickly Kumiko snatched her necklace free of Sesshoumaru's stunned hand. And stood up, gathering her yukata up in one hand she ran to the door and vanished from sight. Mine stood there a moment, looking at a still stunned Sesshoumaru, and then shut the door.

"She can't be." He said to himself after a moment. She can't. He shook his head to himself and stood up out of the water. Getting out of the onsen he grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself. He called out to a servant to bring him his by now clean clothes so that he might get dressed. He was not about to let her walk, or run, away from him.

"Lady Kumiko, did he ..?"

"He saw the crest, hai."

"Does he know?"

"I think so."

Mine fell silent as they walked along the path. She was perhaps the only one who knew Kumiko's secrets. As her father had known Kumiko's. The two had not grown up together, and the friendship had been scarce at first, they had become close over time.

Kumiko looked back over her shoulder to see those that were following them. Most of the household would come to watch, and she could see Naitokage making his way along. Sesshoumaru would be soon to follow, she was sure.

"Miyoko." She called out for her neko daughter.

"Hai, Kumiko-ue. I am here."

"I want you to stay with Mine-san. This is very important."

"Hai, Kumiko-ue. I will stay with Mine-san." She looked to Kumiko with those yellow green orbs. She could see that the alter was troubled, and would do as told.

"Do not worry, Kumiko-sama. I will keep your daughter safe tonight." Mine said with a faint smile.

"Domo, Mine-san. I appreciate your support tonight, as I always do." She placed her hand on the shoulder of Mine and nodded.

Mine offered out the two swords, which Kumiko took and slid through the obi on her yukata. The second sword still wrapped in it's cloth.

As they came into the clearing they could see a band of waiting soldiers. At the head of the group was a man with shoulder length pearly white hair. He had blazing eyes of the palest ice blue. Kumiko motioned for those with her to stay, and she moved on ahead and Kurasu came forward from his group.

"Lord Karasu." Kumiko said politely and she bowed.

"Lady Kumiko." Karasu returned her bow. "It is so nice to see you again."

"I can not say the same, Lord Karasu." Karaso glowered at her and stepped forward.

"Ahh, no bracelet to protect you this time, my dear. What a mistake that was." He laughed. "Think you can beat me, or are you prepared to submit."

"I would never submit to the likes of you."

"Oh, you'll submit. As soon as I beat some respect into you."

"I will not submit, you'll have to kill me."

"A fight to the death it is then." He smiled and those icy orbs glinted in the moon light.

"Lets just get this over with." She glared at him before turning and motioning for everyone to get back to the tree line, Karasu doing the same with his men. They wanted enough room to fight without endangering their own parties.

Sesshoumaru had come up in time to hear the conversation. His face was stotic but inside he frowned. She had given up her own protection for that of his ward. Had she done that because she cared so much about those around her, or was part of it the past. He had to know. He went to move forward when a hard stopped him. He turned and snarled done as Mine.

"Gomen nasai, Lord Sesshoumaru. But you can not go down there."

"This Sesshoumaru will do as he pleases."

"Not this time you won't." She moved to block his path and placed a hand on her own sword. "The terms have already been set, and she chooses to fight for herself. No one has a right to go down there."

"This Sesshoumaru has every right to go down there. She's .."

"Iie, Lord Sesshoumaru. I know what you have just discovered, and regardless, I can not let you go down there. She chooses to fight for herself. Obey her rights."

After a moment Sesshoumaru took a step back and gave the faitest of nods to Mine.

"Have no worries, Karasu does not know. She will be triumphant."

"She had better be."

"Looks like that male has an interest in you, my dear. Why not have him fight for you, or do you want to die that badly." Karasu laughed and sneared.

"That, Lord Karasu, is the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru." These words caused Karasu to go a bit wide eyed for a moment, though that was quickly over taken by anger. "And I fight for myself. I will submit to no male."

"Then let us begin."


	13. Chapter 13

Karasu pulled his sword and lunged at Kumiko. She had just enough time to pull the first of her swords and block his attack.  
"You think you can stand up to me, bitch?"  
"It is not wise to underestimate your opponent!" Kumiko yelled at him as she pulled back the sword and slashed at him. Karasu, though caught off guard by her fierceness, managed to block her blow.  
Sesshoumaru watched the battle intently. Kumiko looked to be on the losing side of it, though she was holding her own for the moment.  
"Maybe after I kill you, I will challenge that pretty little neko you call a daughter. She smells so good right now." Karasu taunted her. With a snarl Kumiko came back at him, swords clashing as he again managed to block her attack. At this point all they were doing was blocking the others attack, neither was getting anywhere.  
That was until Karasu leap backwards and called out in flight. "Kurimuzon Yaiba!" (Crimson Blade) Where on crimson blades flew forth from his sword directly at Kumiko.  
"Kumiko-ue!" Miyoko screamed out and tried to run to her aid, however, she was stopped by the strong hand of Mine.  
"You can not help her." She said in a stern voice and pulled the younger one back into place.  
Kumiko, not having expected the attack, blocked the force of the attack with her blade. Her first sword went flying and her yukata was sliced to shreds. She had however, stood her ground. Slowly she opened her eyes, her hand moving at the same moment to remove the tattered remains of her yukata. The blades had not been a strong attack, and thus she mostly only had minor wounds, save for the one on her left leg which was causing blood to run down the length of her leg.  
A cheer went out from Karasu's men. He had drawn first blood. Something about Kumiko changed, rippling just under the surface and she crouched down to leap at Karsu, swiping at him with her claws. It had come so suddenly that Karasu had no time to get his sword in the way and was caught across the chest by her attack, causing his armor to shatter.  
"You bitch!" He yelled out as he swiped back at her with his own claws, catching her across the exposed upper part of her chest, catching the necklace, ever as she jumped back away from him. The necklace shattered and a powerful burst of energy seemed to explode forth, causing almost everyone to take a step backwards. Kumiko finished her leap backwards and landed in a crouch, her head down and her hair billowing around her form. Her hand went to her chest, and she pulled it back to look at the blood.  
Laughter rolled forth and she slowly stood. Her head was still down, and her hair danced around her in the slight breeze.  
"I should thank you for that Karasu." She insulted him but adding no honorific to his name. "However, I think I shall simply teach you your final lesson."  
"What are you talking about, bitch?" He growled back at her.  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow as Kumiko lifted her head. Where he had expected her eyes to have gone red, they had bled black. She smile to expose elongated fangs and her hand moved to the hilt of the second sword.  
"I rather hoped you would get that thing off of me." She slowly removed the sword from the obi left around her waist and freed it from its covering. The sword throbbed, even in it's sheath and as she pulled the blade free, all could see it was as black as her eyes. She tossed the sheath and the fabric to the side and held the blade before her as she shifted into a fighting stance again. "Now you will see the truth."  
"No, it can't be." Karasu muttered as he took a stance opposite Kumiko. "That sword, that is the Reikon Karite. (Soul Reaper)That was lost to hell!" He yelled at her.  
"Nothing is lost in hell to a MakaiInu!" She let out loud laughter. For the first time, fear shown in Karasu's eyes. "Oh come now, Karasu, don't tell me you fear hell hounds?"  
"I fear nothing, bitch!" As said as he made his attack. Though as his sword came down she shifted out of it's path with ease, letting him slice through air as she swept her leg out for his foot and sent him face down into the dirt.  
"You don't understand do you, the power that I hold." She wasn't asking a question. She held the black blade horizontally across her form with one hand and the blade started to ripple. Black translucent flames dancing along the length of the blade until it burst into a full blaze. She gave him no time to answer before she brought the blade down, slicing through his body. "Hell is too good for you."  
At the same time Tenseiga pulsed, letting Sesshoumaru see the extent of her attack. Not only did the blade slice through the flesh, but it sliced through the soul, grabbing hold of it and ripping it from the body before the life itself fled. The soul was then consumed in the black translucent spiritual flames. Ending eternity.  
Kumiko turned from the body before her attack had come to an end and started to walk back towards her group. Ronin came up, out of seemingly no where and bumped his large head against Kumiko and licked at her leg. With a nod the dog transformed and Kumiko leapt up onto his back.  
"Gather my things, and see them gone, immediately." She said as she paused near Mine, Myioko and Sesshoumaru for a moment. "If they offer resistance, slaughter them." She did not look at any of them before Ronin leapt off into the night.  
Mine brought her right fist to her heart and bowed her head. "Hai, Kumiko-sama." She turned to Miyoko. "Follow Kumiko-sama back to the manor. Do not stray." With that she turned and started towards Karasu's men with her sword drawn.  
"Be gone, by order of the Lady Kumiko, who has slain your Master this night. Or be slain by mine own hand!" At which the majority turned and fled. But those few who chose to offer resistance where soon introduces to the blade of Mine's katana.  
Sesshoumaru watched Mine for a few moments, before he finally turned and started back towards the manor. He followed the scent of Miyoko for a bit before her scent changed direction, heading off away from the manor. Though he paid that no mind. He had no concern for the neko.

Kumiko lay on her side on her bed. Her father's sword lay on the bed in front of her and her arm rested over it. Her wounded leg was slightly bent with the other stretched out under it, and Ronin lay just behind her licking at her leg to clean the wound. She had made no effort to change, simply had Ronin bring her to her room and lay down. She would need a day or so to heal, and in that time she planned to just lay here. Mine would be along soon enough to see if she wanted anything.  
So when the door slowly opened she did not lift her head to see who it was, nor did she pay the scent any head. Sesshoumaru slid open the door and stepped into the room. Turning to shut the door behind himself. Ronin lifted his head and growled, which cause Sesshoumaru to growl in response and Kumiko to lift her head.  
"You do not belong in my bed chambers, Lord Sesshoumaru. Especially not tonight." She growled at him and placed a hand in the swords hilt.  
He bowed his head and raised his right hand. "I mean no harm to you. I just want to know the truth."  
"Could not the truth wait until the sun."  
"It could, but this Sesshoumaru will not."  
"Now is not the time."  
"Would there ever be a true time for it?"  
"…." Kumiko had no answer.  
"This Sesshoumaru thought as much." He moved further into the room and made his way to the end of the bed. "Now, you will answer this Sesshoumaru's questions."  
"Hai, if you insist. Though it would have been polite to let me have my time to heal."  
He glared at her. She was no longer being submissive and was looking directly at him with those intense silver eyes.  
"You are a MakaiInu." Though it was more statement then question, Kumiko answered.  
"Hai."  
"You are the daughter of Kuroiketsueki."  
"Hai."  
Sesshoumaru feel silent. Just looking at Kumiko. Yes, yes. Now he remembered her.


	14. Chapter 14

Gomen Nasai! I did not mean for this to take so long, life just kind of got in the way. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

-Flashback-

A large man with blood red hair and darkly tanned skin moved through the halls of the Palace of the Moon. His hair was pulled back into a high pony tail; to expose his pointed ears and his facial markings. Around his eyes looked like heavy black eyeliner and on his cheeks were three, very short and thin black jagged lines. He wore a black haori over a deep red shirt, with hakama to match his haori and obi to match his shirt. , Across his chest sat armor blacker then night. Flowing behind him was a black and red skin/fur of sorts.

Behind him was being carried by four men, a one person kago. When they came to the throne room, he raised a hand and had the men with the kago halt. Then he walked into the throne room on his own.

"Onii-san, it is good to see you again." A smile graced his lips as he looked upon the Inu No Taisho.

"Onii-san, you have been gone too long." The two old friends addressed each other as brother. InuTaisho rose up from the throne and crossed some of the distance as the MakaiInu did the same. When they reached each other they grasped arms, hands gripping the alters arm just below the elbow.

"I've brought something to show you, onii-san."

"Ah, brought your hime have you." Asked the lighter of the two as he looked at the waiting kago and motioned for it to be brought in.

"Today is as good a day as any, Onii-san. I seek to end your search before it has begun."

"But you know as well as I that we must see all the females presented."

"True enough, but you need not consider them, once you have already made your choice." The MakaiInu was a sly one. "What better to have for the Mikoto of the Inu, then the Hime of the Makai Inu?"

"True, and it would insure strong pups."

"None stronger."

"Come forth, musume."

A delicate hand moved aside the curtain and asked for assistance as the kago was set down. The nearest servant moved to hold the curtain aside and aid the maiden. A much younger Kumiko stepped out of the kago and bowed graciously to the InuTaisho before her, her silver eyes downcast.

"She is not what I had pictured, Onii-san. I would have thought her darker."

"Iie, she took her looks from her mother, well, some of them." He motioned for her to turn so that the InuTaisho might see the crimson in her hair. Obedient as always she did just as he asked without a word.

"It's amazing, one might never know she was MakaiInu at all."

"Ahh, but they will know Onii-san. All they need see is a hint of her tempter."

Kumiko smiled softly as she turned back around to face her father and the mightly Lord of the Dogs.

"Ah, so then she does indeed take much from you." InuTaisho smiled at Kuroiketsueki.

"Too much, it would seem." His words were quieter and he placed a hand on the shoulder of the inu beside him to guide the other away from his daughter. Knowing that Kumiko would not follow until she was ordered to do so.

"I have had to place on her two things, to insure her safety and that of those around her." He spoke softly, so that those around would not hear. "I thought that by mating a gentle female it would quell the lust for blood in my offspring, but it has not. Nor did the loss of her mother aid in this endeavor." He shook his head, long red hair dancing behind him. "There is much you will need to know about her, much to be passed to your son, should she be chosen to become his mate." There was concern in those naturally red orbs as he looked for understanding in the gold beside him.

"Hai, Onii-san. And I will listen to it all. But for now, why not send her along with the other female to be presented. For it is not only I who she should impress."

"Musume." He called out as he shifted to look at his precious daughter. Without hesitation Kumiko quickly walked to her father and looked up at him in silence waiting for his next words. "I would have you go with the other females to be presented."

With a bright smile and a slight bow she turned on heal and moved back to the kago. She stopped for only a moment to speak with one of the servants attending her before she stepped back inside the kago and was carried off.

"She is obedient, and well mannered. I do not understand your worry dear Onii-san."

* * *

As the kago moved back into the halls it was greeted by guards. The leader of which was a man with deep blue hair. He positioned himself next to the kago, so that he might here if the hime had any words to share.

"Yuu-sama?" Came her voice but above a whisper.

"Hai?" He asked in the same manner she had spoken. Those blue green oceanic orbs shifting to the curtain beside him. Her hands lifted to the curtain and she pulled it aside far enough for her silver to connect with his sea like gaze.

So many things did she want to say to him, but not a one would leave her lips and dishonor her fathers wishes. There was turmoil in the soft silver hues but a faint smile took her lips. "How is your musume?"

He knew that was not what she wanted to ask or tell him. He frowned slightly, but only for a moment before he gave her the faintest of reassuring nods. "She fairs well. Mine makes leaps and bounds in her training, and I have to doubt that she will take my place, in time, with ease."

"That is good to hear, if she is anything like her father then I will be glad to have her by my side." She could hear the soft lull of voices coming from up ahead and thus let the curtain fall back in place with the softest of sighs.

Again a frown took his lips. He had watched this child grow, had seen her at her best and worst and loved her as much as he did his own child. He could tell she was unhappy with the idea of being mated to some male she did not know, even if she would be given the time to know him first before their actual mating.

As well, Yuu knew that her father could tell. But bother males also knew that Kumiko would never betray or dishonor her father in the slightest. And if this was what she was told to do, then she would hold her head up and do it. Not a word would leave her lips of her own unhappiness.

Now as the kago was set down again Yuu reached his hand out for her own and helped her from to her feet. He looked her over then. She wore a deep red kimono that turned black half way down the sleeves and at about her knees. The obi around her waist was of course black to go along with it. She would wear the colors of her house proudly. Her hair was free, and traveled down her back like strands of silk. The only thing he did not like of her appearance at the moment was the way her eyes had gone cold and harsh, lacking the luster for life that normally filled them.

Kumiko wrapped her arm around Yuu's as it was offered and was lead into the hall with her head held high. Cold eyes took in the other girls that had been gathered and she held back a snarl. They were all .. excited. Swooning might even be a good word for it. Though she knew that that was because this was their chance. They had all been raised for this, for the chance to marry into a higher family. She, on the other hand, had been raised to be a warrior.

She barely remembered her mother, who had passed on when she was but a babe. But even had her mother lived, she doubted she would have been raised to swoon over the chance to mate some male she did not know for herself. No, not at all. Her mother, after all, had never had to go thru this herself. Then again, her mother had been cast aside.

Kumiko's mother had been an albino. Her soft white hair perfectly matching her delicate ivory skin. Pale pink eyes had been lit with the blazing fire of life. But because of those things, she had been shunned by the darker colored people of her breed. Never had the woman come to care about such things. She was loved by her parents and raised as if she was any other child. She had been a gentle soul always trying to protect those weaker then herself, and caring for anyone that needed it. So the dark she had come across the red haired male had been no different. He was wounded, and she stopped to aid him.

Kumiko stopped herself before she sighed in aggravation. Stupid male customs. She almost bristled but had to sooth herself immediately as they reached their destination.

"My Lady." Yuu bowed deeply, taking the hand offered out to him he lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly before he rose. "I would like to present to you, the Hime Kumiko." Kumiko bowed as she was introduced to the Lady of the West.

"It is a great honor to meet you, My Lady." Kumiko stated softly before she rose.

"Oh, my dear. It is so lovely to finally lay eyes on you. Come, let me take a good look at you." Kumiko's eyes widened a fraction as a hand took hold of her chin and lifted her face to look into that of the Lady before her. The genuine smile that she saw on the lips, and in the eyes of the Lady before her seemed to relax her. "Sweet child, you look so much like your mother. But where did you get those eyes?" The Lady mused to herself which brought a smile out of Kumiko.

"I knew that my father and the Lord knew each other, but I did not realize that you had known my mother."

"Of course, child. And I still grieve at her loss. She was a wonderful woman and one of the most trusted friends I will ever have." She removed her hand from Kumiko's chin and stroked the side of her face. "Come, you shall stay by my side today."

"Of course, My Lady." Kumiko bowed her head softly.

* * *

The two men sat across a small table from one another. Silence hung in the air as the two sipped at their drinks, simply looking at the other.

"It would seem, Onii-san, that my daughter took from both my soul and that of my mates to form her own. There are moments were she reminds me of her mother in every aspect. And then there are moments were all I can see is my younger self. It is at those moments when I fear for her, and those around her."

"Do not fear, Onii-san. You are here to protect her, and stop her from making mistakes."

"But I will not always be, and thus my hand was forced. I am not proud of what I do to her."

"As parents, we must do what we feel is right for our spawn. Sometimes that means doing things we do not enjoy to insure their safety." He assured his would be brother. "Now, tell me what you have done that troubles you so."

"I have bound her." He could see the faint shock in the others eyes. "I felt I had no other choice." He turned his face away from the man before him. "Since the death of her mother she has taken much from me. Perhaps too much. She has learned the utmost control. Where I thought I would be proud, I find something else I can not explain. To see her with cold hard eyes and a mask of indifference on her beautiful face chills me. To watch her in combat without the hint of remorse on her face is numbing. To watch hear her laugh as she starts to shift …. Onii-san, it is something I could never wish on anyone." Those dark red hues shifted back to meet the gold of his friend. "I bound her, so that she can not shift." He lifted his hand to stop the InuTaisho from speaking. "I created for her a bracelet that will stop harm from coming to her, and within your lands I have created a haven for her, should she not be chosen today. Though it is visible to the naked eye, it will hide her, and any inside it from the scenes of others."

"Can these things be removed?" He could not help but ask.

"Hai. The bracelet she can remove herself if she wanted, but I have explained to her that the necklace will not be so easily removed. It would have to be removed by her enemy, but only in the heat of battle. This way she will not be able to remove the necklace by her own choice. Only if her life was in danger would the necklace break free."

"These measures are a bit drastic. What if she is to mate my son? What then?"

"I see no reason why these items would hamper that from coming to pass. Nor do I see a reason why, in time, I could not remove them from her myself. I simply seek to make her life, and those around her more pleasant."

"And if she does not mate with my son? What of future suitors?"

Silence took the red male for a time. "That will be up to her, what she chooses to do with them."

The white male was about to speak further when the door slid open and in walked a young Sesshoumaru.

"Otou-sama." The young male said as he bowed to his father.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, I would like you to meet Lord Kuroiketsueki. He has brought his daughter for you to meet."

The young male did not do well to hide his displeasure in the matter of having to choose a mate like this. A frown touched his lips and there was a solemn look in his eyes for a moment. With a deep breath he smiled and bowed to the red male. "Lord Kuroiketsueki, it is my honor to meet you."

"Lord Kuroiketsueki and his daughter are MakaiInu." InuTaisho spoke to his son.

"MakaiInu?" He asked looking to the red male, eyes a bit wide in apprehension. "I thought they were extinct.."

"Not extinct, just not here." Kuro stated. With the raised eyebrow from the young inu he continued. "MakaiInu have the ability to travel between hell and earth. Since our numbers are dwindling, the majority of the MakaiInu have returned to our homeland. At the moment, from what I know. My daughter and I are the last ones left here."

"Why have you lingered behind?" Sesshoumaru could not help but ask what came to his mind.

"For my daughter." He said flatly. "Her mother loved the surface, and asked that I keep her here. Though sooner or later I myself will have to return to hell." Eyes shifted back to InuTaisho. "My pup has grown, she is able to tend to herself now, it is about time I look for a new mate."

"Speaking of which, the young females should be about ready by now." InuTaisho rose, and Kuro followed his lead. The white inu made his way to his son and clasped him on the shoulder. "Come, Sesshoumaru-kun, let us go pick you a mate." With that he led the two other males back to the throne room.

* * *

"Time has come now ladies. Are you all prepared?" Satisfied with the answer she got, she turned towards the servants at the doors and motioned for them to open. She placed a hand on Kumiko's shoulder before moving ahead of the girls. The Lady of the West gracefully swept across the floor to join her mate, sitting in the throne beside his. As the girls were let into the room and took their places before the throne she leaned over towards her husband, as Sesshoumaru and Kuro where to his other side, and whispered to Kuro.

"Your daughter is so lovely, Kuroiketsueki-sama. Her mother would be so proud, of you both." She offered a soft smile to her friend and sat back in her throne.

Sesshoumaru looked from his mother to Kuro then to his father before he looked at the girls gathered. He would not deny the beauty of any of them, but there was none that caught his eye and held it. He could tell whose daughter was whose by the colors that they wore, and after a moment he caught sight of the black and red kimono that must belong to the daughter of the man beside him. Even she did not hold his eye, there was nothing special about her, no more so then any other girl.

Through out the day, the girls were asked to perform several acts. Whether it be to recite some bit of knowledge that they should have, or the history of their family or another. As these acts took place the girls were watched closely. Not only by the InuTaisho and his family, but by their own parents. Bit by bit the girls were removed for their errors, so that when it started to come down to the end only Kumiko and a two other girls remained.

Kumiko held no pity for the nervous girls beside her as they fidgeted. And all she did was roll her eyes when they started to chatter to each other about how excited they were.

As they entered the throne room for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, both of the other girls made the same mistake. They lifted their eyes to look at Sesshoumaru. Which he returned with a glare. Mentally Kumiko threw her hands up. How stupid were these girls? The whole day had been about one thing, showing that they had enough respect for those around them. As the music started, Kumiko found herself between the two girls, though that did not faze her. The girl to her right was a bit sloppy in her movements, and towards the end of the dance got caught on her own kimono and fell face first into the floor with a little scream.

Kumiko did not even take the time to blink before she tucked her fan away and knelt down next to the girl. The girl had started to prop herself up and looked to Kumiko as if she was going to cry. Kumiko smiled softly and shook her head, then took hold of the other girls arm and helped her to stand. Silver gaze shifted to see that the other girl had not stopped her dance. Kumiko moved forward and scooped up the fan of the other girl and brought it back to her.

She offered it out with a smile and a little nod. As the girl took her fan back, Kumiko readied her own and in the next fluid motion was part of the dance again, followed quickly by the girl to her right. When the dance stopped, the girl to her right could see her parents coming and moved over to Kumiko and hugged her quickly.

"Domo." She spoke under her breath and Kumiko gave a little nod before the girl moved off. She heard footsteps coming from behind them and expected it to be Yuu to come and take her off to the side, but rather it was the father of the other girl.

The girls eyes shot open when her father took hold of her arm. "I did nothing wrong!" She hissed at her father.

"You've done two and you're doing a third!" He hissed back at her. When he got a confused look he went on. "First, you dare to look at the young Lord without permission. Second you did not stop to help your fallen comrade. Third, you try to defy me." All this hissed back at her as he lead her away. Leaving Kumiko to stand alone. Great, just what she wanted. Not.

"Lady Kumiko, daughter of Lord Kuroiketsueki." She heard the Great Lord speak and bowed.

"Lord Inu No Taisho." She answered before she rose.

"You have surpassed all test laid before you today, even those not of my creation. I find you to be a worthy mate for my son." Kumiko bowed again. "What have you to say Sesshoumaru-kun?" He asked of his son.

Those golden eyes looked down at Kumiko with a blank look. She was too … tame. She was just another weak female. "I.." He spoke, drawling all eyes to him. "Do not want her." There was a cold edge to his voice.

Kumiko blinked in surprise. Well, she had not seen that coming. She was not sure what to do, either. After a moment she smiled softly and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Well, that sent him for a spin. Gold hues narrowed at the female before him and he went to stand, only to be stopped by the hand of his father. He looked the older inu's eyes and found disappointment. His own eyes went cold and he looked away.

InuTaisho looked to Kuro who at that stood. Moving down the steps he joined his daughter. "I apologize for the rude behavior of my son, Lord Kuroiketsueki."

"There is no need, Lord Inu No Taisho." He bowed, Kumiko doing the same. "Though I am sorry to hear your decision, young Lord." With that he put a hand on Kumiko's shoulders and turned her from them, leading her from the throne room as the other girls had been removed by their parents.

"You, my son." Gold gaze looked to his son. "Have made an error."

Sesshoumaru rose. Bowed to his parents, and left.

-End Flashback-


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank my readers, you few and far between who have read this far into my story. I hope you do enjoy this. bows

* * *

His father's words echoed in his mind as he looked to the woman before him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Say nothing, for there is nothing to say, Lord Sesshoumaru." She shifted, pushing her torso up from the bed with her arms and pushed herself up to the headboard so that she might sit back.

"You presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?" Anger tinged his voice, but he could not make a fire rise up.

Silver hues narrowed and she snarled slightly, hand taking a grip of her father sword. "Then speak, Lord Sesshoumaru. But there are no words that can change the past, and I would not have it so. I wanted much less to do with you, then you with me." She almost spat the words at him.

He snarled right back at her, gold narrowing to match her own. "How dare you insult this Sesshoumaru, wench!"

That was it, she shifted and rose up to her knees in a sudden movement, causing both the wounds to her chest and leg to reopen and seep fresh blood. She had left the sword on the bed, she would not need it if it came to blows here.

Black started to bleed into her eyes, the blood lust over taking her as she pulled her hand back and readied her claws. Sesshoumaru snarled at the female, as his own claws started to drip with poison.

"Lady Kumiko!" Snapped a voice off to the side. Gold and silver shifted in the same direction, coming to rest on the image of a man that had appeared in the mirror that rested on the other side of the room.

Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn back to Kumiko as she shifted away from him, unfolding a leg from under her and stretching it towards the floor before shifting onto it and standing. She strode around the bed with liquid grace, even as blood tickled down her leg from the reopened wound.

Hands came to rest on the dresser that the mirror sat on top of. Her head was slightly tilted down and to the side, as if she was thinking of something. Though Sesshoumaru could see that she was taking a moment to shove her anger back down, apparently, so could the male in the mirror since he flinched.

"Akio-kun," Her voice held such a sweetness that Sesshoumaru stiffened. The male in the mirror fighting the urge to cower. "What did I tell you would happen next time you scryed on me without some kind of prier warning?"

"You .." He voice failed him for a moment. Deep green gaze shifted from the female before him to the male she had been about to attack. ".. told me that…" He flushed. ".. you would claw my eyes out."

With the sweetest smile on her face, her hand snapped up and to Sesshoumaru's surprise extended through the surface of the mirror to connect with the male youkai on the other side.

The image in the mirror vanished, leaving the reflective surface. Kumiko gazed into the mirror and back at Sesshoumaru before she lifted her claws to her mouth and sucked off the blood, bringing a growl from the male behind her. After a moment the mirror seemed to ripple and the voice entered the air again.

"Lady Kumiko, I wish an audience with you."

"You may have it." Was her silky reply before the image of the male appeared, again.

He was young, it would seem, with raven hair that fell around his shoulders, and blazingly green eyes. Across his left cheek were the four deep gashes Kumiko had just dealt him, the top one having just missed his eye, blood seeping down the side of his face. Though he had a weary look in his eyes, his face was set with an emotionless mask.

"Humblest apologies, Lady Kumiko." He bowed his head to her. "I meant you no disrespect, I was simply following orders."

"That is no excuse for stupidity, Akio-kun, and it will not be tolerated." She stated in a now cold voice.

"Understood." He said flatly and bowed his head again.

"Now, why have you disturbed me?" Kumiko asked as she shifted her weight to one side, off the wounded leg. Ronin, who had been surprisingly quiet up until now, lifted himself off of the bed to sit by Kumiko's side, lapping at the blood that trickled down her leg.

"Your father, My Lady, he felt the use of his sword and bade I contact you." Silver hues narrowed at the male.

"And why is it he himself did not feel the urge to contact me?"

"Gomen nasia." The male took a step back, moving out of her immediate striking range. "He was detained by his mate."

Sesshoumaru heard the snarl from Kumiko and watched the young male flinch minutely.

"I see." Came her voice, low and deadly. "And why, exactly, did he want you to contact me?"

"The Lord asked I discover whether you still wore the gifts he gave you."

"Gifts?" She scoffed. '_Gifts ..' _Her mind snarled. "No. They have been removed from my person."

"I see." Aiko took this moment of silence to inspect Kumiko further. "You are wounded, My Lady. Do you require assistance?" His green gaze shifted to the other male and back in silent question.

Kumiko snarled, pointing a finger at Akio. "Do not look to him again." She started in a 'or I am going to kill you' tone.

"Gomen nasia!" He quickly responded. "I .." But he was cut off.

"Silence!" She snapped with a snarl. "Not another word! Be gone, now!" With a hasty nod, the image vanished and Kumiko set her gaze into the mirror to focus on the daiyoukai behind her. _'Now,'_ She thought. _'How to get rid of him?'_

Something about the smile Kumiko gave him as she turned around to face him triggered alarms in his head. Those alarms only seemed to get louder with each step she took towards him. Stoic mask held firmly in place, the only change in him his eyes.

As Kumiko turned around a plan formed in her head. Slowly she started forward, letting the hold on her scent lessen without surrendering her control of the situation. Quickly enough the air was permeated with the thick scent of her heat. Her silver eyes stayed locked on the gold before her, and she watched intently as they flickered with his internal battle.

It was, overwhelming, the scent of her heat filling his nose and the way her body moved towards him. _'No.'_ His mind stated firmly, but then it wavered. He could feel his beast wriggle just underneath the surface of his mind trying to break through and claim control. Gold eyes glazed over slightly, red starting to bleed in around the edges before he blinked and brought himself out of it, only to have them start to glaze again. All the while his body remained stiff and ridged.

She took the last few steps to bring her before him. Head tilted to the side slightly causing her hair to cascade to one side, exposing the side of her throat for a moment. She caught the movement of his eyes and let a sultry smile grace her lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She cooed in a soft tone, receiving a growl in response. "You don't want me any closer, do you?" She asked coyly and took another step forward.

He growled at her in warning, still fighting to clear his mind and take control of the situation. He could hear her voice, but her words did not fully filter into his mind. When she took another step towards him, he managed to force his body to move, taking a step backwards. Lips curled back to expose his fangs and he curled his hand into a fist at his side to keep it from moving.

She took another step towards him, forcing him back another step as he tried to stay away from her. Her gaze never left the daiyoukai before her, though she silently willed someone, anyone, to come open the door.

Just then her prayers were answered as the door suddenly slid open to show the form of Mine. A deadly look gleamed in the other woman's eyes as she looked at Kumiko, something was wrong.

He was suddenly assaulted with fresh air, freeing his mind of the haze that Kumiko had created with the scent of her heat. He took the interruption and turned to sweep past Mine and into the hallway. "Lady Kumiko." He stated before he moved off down the hall.

Kumiko's hand reached out and pulled Mine into the room. "What is it?" She questioned her old friend.

"Kumiko-sama …" She closed her eyes a moment and shook her head, blue hair dancing about her form. "Miyoko-san … She did not come home."

Kumiko blinked, she had not just heard what she thought. Had she? "No, Mine-chan. You must be wrong. Miyoko-san would never run away." There was a plea in her words.

Again she shook her head. "Her scent turned off the path, I followed for a bit, but then I thought it better to come tell you, and let you decide. She is your daughter after all."

"Let's go." She stepped past Mine into the hall. "Ronin." She called for her familiar as she made her way down the hall, the black Inu tearing out of the room and down the hall past her.

"Kumiko-sama, your swords." Mine called out.

"Bring them."

* * *

InuYasha crouched, perched on a high branch not far from where the others had bed down for the night. His Fire Rat haori billowing slightly in the light breeze. Nares flared and he caught a scent coming this way that he had not expected to smell again. Leaping from branch to branch he quickly made his way towards Miyoko's location.  
Miyoko was running almost blindly, but she was looking for the scent of InuYasha. There was anger and fear in her blood, and the memory of a kiss. Perhaps it was forbidden that she run to him when she barely knew him and was still in heat...But she wasn't thinking with the logical portion of her brain at this moment.  
He leaps down from the branches to land before her with a slight thud. "Miyoko-san. What's the matter?"

Gasping softly, she drew to a halt and put up her hands so she didn't run into him. "Lord InuYasha! I...I saw Kumiko-ue! Okaa-sama! I saw her fight..." She realized suddenly that she sounded incredibly stupid.  
"Is she alright?" Concern thick in his voice, he thought perhaps Kumiko had lost.

**"**Oh, Kumiko-ue is well. She won the fight...But I have never seen her like that before. I didn't realize...And now I'm afraid...that I will have to do the same some day. Fight to the death, fight a male to keep him away from me..." Choking on it, she shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face. "I am sorry, Lord InuYasha...perhaps I should not have come."

He stepped up and wrapped his arms around her to sooth and calm her. "Iie, it's alright that you came. And onegai, drop the Lord."

The sudden offer of comfort couldn't be ignored. She whimpered and leaned against him. Miyoko wasn't the hard, cool warrior that Kumiko was. Not as able to hide emotions. And certainly not able to mask the scent of her heat. But she put her cheek against InuYasha's chest and breathed deeply. "Gomen nasai." Murmuring against his haori.

A hand lifted and he ran claws through her hair slowly. Shifting his head a bit as to sniff her hair at the same time. "Don't be sorry, Miyoko-san. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Her head tilted into his hand and whimpered softly. "Domo, InuYasha-kun..." An arm had instinctively slid around him and hugged him to her, the other hand lay against his chest. Slowly the adrenaline was fading and she was becoming a bit more aware of InuYasha himself.  
Amber orbs glazed over slightly as he sniffed at her. She just smelled so good, felt so good. He moved his hand to stroke the side of her face and tilt it up towards his own so that he might look at her.

Eyes were hooded and partially closed when he lifted her face to look at her and she met his gaze with her own, lips parted softly, almost inviting a kiss. Miyoko found that she couldn't breathe so well suddenly. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

Somewhere along the way he got lost in her eyes and found himself drawing closer to lay his lips on her own.

She was doing no better than he was. Her breath caught in her throat and she whimpered, lids fluttering as his lips moved over her own. Then she gasped softly and moved her lips subtly against his. The heat in her body seemed to grow like a fire under her skin.

InuYasha caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly pulled away from Miyoko and moved her behind him with one hand. Though when he realized what he was facing he froze.

"K .. Kikyou …" He managed to speak her name. So many emotions flowed through him at once, though the one that prevailed was the need to protect himself and the female behind him from the arrow pointed at them.


	16. Chapter 16

Few things before the story starts again. First, I could not kill of Miyoko as was suggested. Miyo is dedicated to my friend Kitty. LOL. Most of the originally characters represent someone in my actual life.

Secondly. The whole daiyoukai/taiyoukai thing. The term is daiyoukai (大妖怪 ). The confusion isn't surprising since "dai" and "tai" are both reading for the initial kanji and pronunciation can sometimes trick the ears (there's not a whole lotta difference between a voiced and voiceless alveolar stop, after all), but that really has no impact on the meaning.

Third. Sesshoumaru's Mother is ALIVE! I just found out myself, she appeared in the manga. You should be able to enter "Sesshoumaru's Mother" in your search engine of choice and find her picture. She is really pretty.

Fourth. I am going back through my whole story to edit and fix it. Nothing much, just trying to catch typos. Thanks to Casey and a certain untainted-miko for being my beta readers.

And I think that is it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update.

* * *

"InuYasha." Her voice was cold as she looked at the hanyou, then past him to the female neko. "Step away from her." 

"Kikyou, it's not what it looks like." He stood protectively in front of Miyoko as Kikyou drew back the string of the bow, preparing the arrow for flight, her shinidamachuu drifting about her on the wind. Gold eyes darted about the area behind Kikyou, the last thing he needed was Kagome or one of the others coming along now.

"Can't you see InuYasha? She is just using you!" The undead Miko spat the words. "What would a full blooded youkai want with you, InuYasha? What do you have to offer her that would make her be with you?"

Gold eyes grew wide from the slits they had been and he turned his head to look at the neko behind him. Not realizing what kind of mistake he was making taking his eyes off the miko.

Miyoko looked back at InuYasha with an almost horrified expression, shaking her head slowly. She wasn't using him. Now angry gaze flicked to the miko before them, but only for an instant before she screamed and ducked behind InuYasha.

Gold gaze flicked back to Kikyou as she let the arrow fly, her miko energy infusing with the arrow and causing it to glow. Things seemed to go in slow motion for him then, he turned to grab Miyoko and jump out of the way. Before he had the chance to act though, there was a sudden surge of movement and the arrow was no longer something to be concerned about.

* * *

It had not been hard to track down Miyoko's scent, as if that Kumiko did not know where the young neko would be heading. It was a simple matter to know that her daughter would go after the male she felt a connection to. No matter how ill placed that connection was. 

Large paws shifted under Ronin as he ran full throttle down the path. Kumiko pressed flat against his back. But when the group before them came into view Kumiko sat up.

"Ronin, stop." Her voice was barely audible over the air passing around them, yet he had heard and came to a sudden skidding stop as she shifted on his back. Just before he came to a full stop she had leapt, flying up into the air.

Time slowed for her as she glided through the air, a few passing moments to find out what was going on before the arrow was let to fly and her feet hit the ground without a sound. Hand snapped up and caught the miko's purifying arrow out of the air. A hiss escaped her lips before the arrow's light dimmed and was consumed by black flames.

Silver hues shifted from the object in her hand to the female who dared try for the life of her daughter. Lips pulled back to reveal her elongated fangs and she snarled. As she darted towards Kikyou the miko's shinidamachuu coiled around her and quickly removed her from harms path.

Kumiko tilted her head to the side a moment, looking after the miko. Contemplating on going after her and ending her undead life. But it was not worth it. With a twitch of her hand she snapped the arrow and turned her attention towards the two behind her.

Miyoko looked on in horror as her mother came unto the scene. She knew she was in trouble for running off, and by the looks of it Kumiko was beyond pissed off.

InuYasha stood protectively in front of Miyoko, one arm reaching behind himself to hold her to him. Completely unsure of how to react to Kumiko scaring Kikyou off. Kikyou didn't retreat without good reason. Not to mention that fact that Kumiko did not look exactly how he remembered her. She looked a bit wild at this moment.

Silver gaze narrowed on the two before her as she turned to fully face them. Sure enough she did not look quite the same. Now that the binding spell that had been placed on her with the necklace was gone she was slowly returning to normal. Or rather, what had been normal so many years before. The markings of her father where emerging back onto her face, though she had some of her mothers as well.

The mark around her eyes where like think eyeliner, first of black, then red edged around the outside of that. As well on her cheeks, three short thick jagged lines where on each side. Barly an inch long each they could easily hide behind her hair as it framed her face, edged around the black was a jagged red outline. Lines of the same coloration ran on her collar bone with a shorter one on her shoulder, one her wrist with one with one on her hand, on her hips, and finally on her ankles. Bodily markings that where only intended to be shown to ones mate (Or servants while being bathed.), and would thus be covered in clothing normally. This was how she had looked as a child, long before she had come to scare her father into such drastic measures, and even longer before Sesshoumaru had first lain eyes on her. For now though, these markings were still faint, coming into view slowly.

"Step away from my daughter now, young Lord." Her voice was icy as her hand slowly moved across her body to grab the hilt of her father's sword.

InuYasha, taking that as a threat to himself and or Miyoko, pulled Tessaiga (or is it Tetsusaiga? Tetsaiga? O.o) from its sheath transforming it in all it's glory. At that, Kumiko pulled her own sword and held it out in front of her.

"InuYasha-kun." Miyoko spoke softly. "Onegai, do not do this."

"Keh!" He shrugged her off. "I'm protecting you!" He growled at her before lifting the sword higher into the air.

"No!" Miyoko cried out, but it was too late. InuYasha shoved her off and unleashed his wind scar.

"Kaza no Kizu!" The attack sliced through the air and ground as it approached Kumiko. However she made no move to evade it, rather she lifted her other hand and placed it along the back of her blade and braced for the impact. A translucent black barrier formed before her and deflected the attack as it reached her.

When the air had cleared she brought her arms down in a quick movement before twisting her sword wrist and moving the blade tip in a large circle at her side.

"That was a mistake, young Lord." She said in a monotone voice before she leapt forward, sword at the ready.

Miyoko went wide eyed and realized she should get out of the way, and now. Turning around she started to run.

There was a flash of white and red a moment before Kumiko's blade struck another, however it was not that of Tessaiga that her blade encountered, but Tokijin. Seeshoumaru stood between herself and his half brother.

"His life is mine." He said flatly looking down at Kumiko. One white brow rose slightly at the appearance of markings on her face. Though he resisted the urge to let his eyes roam and look for more.

Silver eyes narrowed at the male before her, why was he getting in her way?! Well, she understood why. Clearly he wanted to be the one to end his half brother life, but did not he understand what she was fighting for? Regardless her sword reacted.

Those otherworldly black flames sprung up from the blade and started to attack the evil spirit within Tokijin. Sensing this, Sesshoumaru shoved out with the sword and caused Kumiko to take a leap back. However she was not to be deterred. She lunged forward again and moved as if to strike him with the blade. Though as Sesshoumaru moved to jump out of the way she shifted her path, sheathing her sword and darting past Sesshoumaru towards InuYasha. As the younger male went to slice at her with his own sword, she leapt, gliding over his head to hit the dirt behind him at a run. Body leaning forward in her movements she quickly caught up with her daughter.

Miyoko let out a small scream as she was grabbed around the waist and hauled into the air as Kumiko leapt forward.

"Ronin!" She called out as she flew and the semi large transformed inu burst from the forest with astounding speed. He tore across the distance and met Kumiko as she touched the ground. With one hand she grabbed onto Ronin's scruff and pulled herself and Miyoko onto the back of her companion while they were both still in motion. Draping a startled Miyoko across his back in front of herself before Ronin leapt up into the air himself. Causing them to vanish into the forest as he landed and took off running.

"What did you do that for?!" InuYasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"She would have killed you, and that is not something that this Sesshoumaru will allow her to do." The stoic daiyoukai said. "You will die by my blade, none other."

"I could have taken her!" Yelled the hanyou.

"No, _you_ could not. Besides, **teinousha (moron), she was protecting her daughter from you. Not the other way around." And with that the daiyoukai turned and walked off, back towards Kumiko's village.**

"Keh! Bastard!" InuYasha yelled out at his half brother back.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out as she ran out into the small clearing. "What's going on?" She scanned the area to see the form of Sesshoumaru leaving.

"It was .." He was silent a moment. "It was nothing. Miyoko became scared when she saw Kumiko fight, and ran off. Ran here. Kumiko just came to get her."

"And Sesshoumaru?"

"Keh." He turned and started back to camp. "The bastard."

"Well, that didn't answer my question." Kagome mumbled to herself before following, but not without another look back towards Sesshoumaru and Kumiko's village in turn.

Ronin came to a stop before the barrier, knowing that with his mistress so angry they would not pass through the barrier.

Kumiko growled softly and let Miyoko drop from the back of Ronin, Miyoko not quite ready for the drop stumbled and fell backwards onto her rear.

"I can not believe you!" Kumiko hissed at Miyoko, as if she did not want anyone else to hear her, which she did not. "You, who I have raised as my own, would run off in the middle of the night to be with some male?!"

"But .. but I .." Miyoko tried to find words to express herself but came up short.

"Do not even try to explain yourself. I do not want to hear your pathetic explanations. I raised you better then this. Raised you to be stronger then this!" Finally she reached down and gripped Miyoko's yukata by the shoulder and lifted the girl back to her feet. "Now." She spoke with an eerily calm voice. "You will take yourself back to the mannor, you will go directly to your room, and you will not leave it until I send word that you may. Is this understood?"

"Hai, Kumiko-ue." Miyoko bowed to Kumiko and quickly made her way back towards the village.

"Kumiko-sama." Came a quiet voice from the shadows not far from where Kumiko stood.

"Hai, Mine-san?"

"I think, perhaps, you were too lenient with her."

"What would you have done in my stead?"

"Beaten her." At Mine's words Kumiko gave a little smile.

"I rather like that idea. Perhaps I will send her for extra training with you." She gave a faint laugh. "Go on Ronin, Mine-san and I are coming."

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked slowly back towards the village, he had no need to rush now. Whatever Kumiko did with her neko daughter was of no care of his. 

True enough, he could have simply left, but no. He wanted to know more of Kumiko. Wanted to understand her and her abilities better. Hand shifted to the hilt of Tokijin and held there for a moment. Her sword went after souls, and true enough Tokijin held within it a dark soul. Though it had not seemed as if Kumiko herself had known that when she attacked, or maybe she had. He had no way of knowing if her blade had a soul of its own or not.

As he neared the village he spotted Kumiko with her second in command walking ahead of him. He took the opportunity then to watch her move. She was no longer favoring her leg, which meant it had healed enough not to bother her anymore. The moon drifted out from behind a cloud and gave Kumiko a soft glow in which he could catch sight of her markings. She had more then him, and they were not of simply one color either. It must be a Makai Inu thing.

* * *

She noticed Sesshoumaru trailing alone behind them, but paid him no mind. When they reached the manor she bid Mine good night and shifted her path to the onsen. Removing what was left of her bloody battle garb she eased herself into the hot water and lay her head back against the side. However she was not to have peace. Moments later the door slid open and in came a male presence. Kumiko rolled her head to the side to see exactly who it was, half expecting it to be Sesshoumaru, only to find someone else. 

"Diasuke-san. I was not expecting you." She smiled and turned in the water to cross her arms on the floor next to the onsen.

"Kumiko-sama." He smiled a smile that could light a room. His long silvery hair falling down past his waist, but was held in a high pony tail. He had glories icy blue eyes and matching striped on his checks and wrists. "It took you long enough to return."

"Hai." She laughed softly. "It did. I suppose that is what I get for taking in children."

"Ahh, but it was meant for you to have pups. Even if they are not your own yet." He moved over to the edge and lay down so that his head was even with hers. Hand lifted and he cupped the side of her face a moment before he slid his hand down to tip her face up towards him a bit and press his lips to her forehead. "I've missed you."

"And I you, she has not sent you to me in some time."

"She does not because you do not use me correctly. I am sent for your pleasure."

"But you do please me, just not how she would have you do it."

"Thus is the dilemma." He brushed stray strands of hair from her face.

"Is that why she sends you this time, to try and seduce me?" He teased him lightly, though that was indeed the reason he had been sent before.

"On the contrary, this time she sends me because she has heard word her son is here."

"Word travels quickly." She reached her hand up to take hold of his.

"Then it is the truth?"

His question would be answered as the door slid open again. This time the great Lord Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. His long white hair falling down past his ankles and those golden eyes slightly wide in what could not be distinguished between anger and surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

The whole world seemed to have gone silent in that moment. Kumiko turned her head towards Sesshoumaru with a look that read boredom, though she held back laughter. Sesshoumaru felt a rage ting under the surface of his façade, but was brought away from the site of the male by Kumiko's voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. What may I ask is so important that you must barge into my own onsen while I bathe?"

"You entered this onsen while I bathed." Came a silky response.

"Ah, so then .. have you come to offer to bathe me?" As gold hues narrowed she could not help the curling of her lips in a smirk. "I thought not. If you are not here to serve me, may I ask that you leave until I have finished?"

"What is he doing in here?"

"Serving me."

"He is not your servant."

"He was sent to me, to be my servant, until his Mistress does feel for need of him again." Gold hues narrowed in Daisuke then.

"She has no reason to speak lies to you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Daisuke said as he rose and bowed. "The great Mistress chooses to send me to please her Ladyship. And it is to please her Ladyship that I attempt now."

Anger tinged in gold hues as they narrowed on the male. It was then that he thought to wonder why it was he was getting so upset over Daisuke pleasing Kumiko. It would imply that he liked her, not something he was apt to admit. He did not like her in any fashion. It was clear he was not going to win here, rather then be defeated; the great Lord Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.

"Do remind me, Dai, to at some point find a lock for that door." Kumiko said as she looked up to the male with a soft smile.

"Ah, but then fun moments like that would be lost to us." He pouted playfully.

"My towel, if you would." She said as she shifted to stand and then climb out of the hot water. Daisuke wrapped her in the towel and followed behind her as she moved from the room.

* * *

In her own chambers, Kumiko changed into a light yukata so that she might sleep. Laying down on the futon she was not surprised to see Daisuke remove his shirt and climb into the bed beside her. She smiled and curled up next to him, it was nice to have a warm body to curl up against even if it was only a cherished friend once in a while.

"Something troubles you, I can feel it." He spoke after a moment.

"Hai, that is true enough."

"Is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Iie. He is but another male that I must tolerate if I am to rule."

"So what is it then?"

"My chichi-sama." She shifted to prop herself up on her side on one elbow. "He took a new wife a few years ago. She is with child now. There is less then a month before the spawn is to be born. Should it be male, I could lose my birthright. I have no choice but to return to hell and defeat my father in combat."

"Kumiko-sama." He said just above a whisper, feeling her pain. He was suddenly overtaken by worry for her. And what of her people? What would happen to the youkai and ningen, the hanyou of the village, if she was not here to watch over them? "What if something happens to you?" He propped himself up in the same manner opposite her.

"What choice do I have? What is there for me if I let some flee bitten whore's child take my throne." The pain was clear in her voice. "No, that is not an option. I will go, and my father will fall. Just pray he is wise enough to surrender when I defeat him, so that I do not have to slaughter him."

* * *

The sun sat warmly in the sky the next day as Kumiko sat under the sakura tree and watched as some of the village children played. Sesshoumaru, from the vantage point of his room; glared at the female under the tree. There where footsteps in the hall moments before his door was opened and closed. A new male scent had entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this, Daisuke?" The Lord damanaded.

"I beg you, do not be angered. I have come to speak with you on a subject I am faily certain that you wish to know about."

"And that would be?"

"Kumiko-sama."

There was silence for some time, gold eyes stairing daggers at the male before him before he turned away again. "Speak."

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." Daisuke moved over and sat himself on the futon. "The things I am to tell you now, I knew not at the time. I have learned them since, and most in part from the Ladyship herself. She is much more willing to speak when she does not feel the need to hold her tongue.

"Regardless." He said quickly as that narrowed gold gaze slipped to him a moment. "You are by now well aware of her father. Let me tell you of her mother. Most Makai-Inu are red in color. You may well have been able to figure out for yourself that Kumiko-sama's mother was white. Albino, to be exact. Right down to her pale pink eyes. She was not exceptionally strong, but her coloration caused her to be fought over by males. Kumiko-sama's father did indeed win her hand.

"Thus where Kumiko-sama's coloration comes from. This coloration made it much easier for her, in later years, to fit in here." Daisuke paused to gather his thoughts. "As with all matings came the first birth. And though there was joy over the first born, a dark cloud hung. The spawn was female. Her father would have slain her, save for the pleading of her mother. The softness for his female won out and the spawn was spared.

"However, this would be the only child from the pair. Soon after the birth Kumiko-sama's mother became ill. She would fight for years, but by the time Kumiko-sama was five, he strength wore thin and she passed. So now he father was left with a female spawn. He did the only thing he knew, he trained her to fight. By the time she was twenty she had progressed to a level where she was no longer challenged. The warrior hime of the Makai-Inu." Daisuke paused, looking past Sesshoumaru and out the window at Kumiko.

"Years passed, and she only grew stronger. But her father could see that she would not submit to the males around her anymore. Not when she knew she could defeat them. So he sent her away to be trained as a female should be. This too she acceled at. Maybe too much so. Though maybe it was just the rejection from her father after all that time. Who knows? Kumiko-sama herself has not even told me.

"She became quiet and withdrawn. Cold. When she went back to her fathers side many years later, she seemed shy and humble. She never stepped out of place as his daughter, or a female. It was some time after this that she was before you. You know how that ended I am sure.

"After that, she demanded the right of being claimed in battle. Because only a male strong enough to defeat her would be worthy. This is when her bracelet and necklace were placed on her. The necklace to bind her, the bracelet to protect her. Only when her life was in true danger could the necklace be broken and she be set free to really defend herself. Her father thought for sure that this would bring him a worth male to mate his daughter and become heir.

"Yet there she sits. Finally released. It is a happy time for those here. She has gone out of her way over the years to protect the beings here, ningen and youkai alike. Maybe now she can find a male she likes and settle down. Although…" Daisuke paused a moment.

"I do not think that will be her first course of action. She has spoken of returning to hell, claiming her birthright. Word is that her father has taken a new mate after all this time, and that this new mate is pregnant. Should a son be born, Kumiko'sama's rights might be forfeited."

"She is going to hell?" Sesshoumaru asked more to himself then anything.

"Hai. Is what she spoke of to me last night after her bath."

Without word, Sesshoumaru turned and moved out of the room.

* * *

It was some time later when he emerged out into the gardens, the children had just gone and Kumiko sat in her place under the sakura tree. He strode up to the tree, taking a place beside it. Looking off into the sky with those gold hues he spoke.

"Daisuke tells me that you plan to travel back into hell and claim your throne." Silver hues lifted and she looked up to him unsurprised.

"Hai. I do." With a soft sigh she gathered her things and stood facing him. "What concern is it of yours?"

He was slightly taken back by her tone, as it was not pleasant. He had not expected her demeanor to shift in such a manner so quickly.

"I suppose, it is none. However," And here he paused. Shifting those gold eyes first to his missing limb and then to her. "Something has been stolen from me, and it now resided in hell. I wish to retrieve it. As I am not capable of traveling there myself, I would ask that you allow me to accompany you to hell so that I might be reunited with my arm."

She was silent, and it perturbed him. Then she gave a soft bow of her head. "You have asked I a manner that I see unfit to deny you your want. Prepare yourself. I will summon you when I am to leave tonight." And with that she walked off.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, so it has been some time, and from that I am very sorry. There has been too much gone wrong in my life, and everything I once did to free my mind of the shackles put on it by those who wish to rule me was torn from my hands. I hope to write more soon, please bear with me, as my trials are long from done.

It was before dawn when the manor activity started. But Kumiko was nowhere to be found. By noon she had still not made an appearance, and thus Sesshoumaru went to her room to see if she was there. He rapped lightly on the frame of the hikido. From the other side he could hear someone rise from bed, the shuffling of clothing being put on and then footsteps padding towards him. When the hikido slid open he was slightly surprised to see Daisuke instead of Kumiko.

"She rests." Daisuke said just above a whisper, and stepped slightly to the side so that Sesshoumaru could see Kumiko laying in the bed. Just then a servant came running up.

"Daisuke-sama, a messenger has come to see our Lady." She said with a little bow. Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes.

"She rests." The male repeated.

"Then you must see to him." She looked at him pleadingly. Daisuke gave a little sigh and looked back at Kumiko.

"I will stay with her." Spoke Sesshoumaru. Daisuke hesitated a moment, then nodded. Leaving down the hall with the servant. Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and slid closed the hikido.

He moved over to the side of the bed that Daisuke had vacated and looked down on Kumiko. She was on her side facing him, with her arm stretched out. Her hand had probably been on Daisuke. The thought annoyed him. Then for a moment he played with the idea of laying down with her.

"Do not trouble yourself." Came her soft voice. She brought in her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned, then rolled over so that she was no longer facing Sesshoumaru. The silken sheet had gone with her, and now her bare back was exposed.

"You are not sleeping." He stated. Those gold eyes locked on the bare skin of her back. The thought of her naked with just a silken sheet protecting her aroused him slightly, but that quickly faded when he realized that Daisuke had been naked in this bed with her. He gave his attention to the smell of the room then . There was no smell of sex. The smell of her heat was still alive in the room, though faint as she controlled it. He visibly relaxed, not aware he had been tense.

"You would have to be deaf to sleep through all this noise." She simply said. "So I rest. Tonight I plan to go to see my father, and I will need every bit of strength and energy possible."

"Understandable. How do you plan to get there?"

"I will open a Meidou, directly to our destination."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"You will see tonight." She said and put a hand over her chest to hold the sheet in place as she sat up and shifted off the bed. She wrapped the sheet around herself as she rose, as not to expose herself, then padded over being a silkscreen divider. The light came from being the screen, so Sesshoumaru was able to watch her silhouette as she dropped the sheet and put on her yukata. She came out from behind the screen then, walking over to her mirror and table to fix her hair. All the while Sesshoumaru watched her.

Once her hair was brushed and bound up in her usual style she turned back to look at Sesshoumaru. Her head titled to the side, but she said nothing. There was dead silence between the two for some time, before finally Kumiko simply turned and walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru trailed behind her, since he had said he would stay with her until Daisuke returned. He ended up following her for some time, before Daisuke finally came to tend to her.

It was around midnight, the small sliver of moon sitting high above head, when Kumiko came to rap on Sesshoumaru's hikido.

"It is time." She said when he slid open the hikido. He gave a nod and then simply followed behind her. She lead them into the garden and to the edge of the pond. She priked her finger with a claw and let the blood drip into the water. "Take me home." She spoke, and then water rippled, swallowing up the moonlight and opening into a vast void.

Slowly, very slowly steps came into view, rising up from the void. Kumiko rose and started down the steps, followed by Sesshoumaru.

Into the darkness, pitch black, as the void closed over them. Slowly, from below rose a fiery light that illuminated the white steps. Down they moved, into the abyss. The walls lit red as they came to the bottom of the steps. Huge black Makai Inu, like Ronan, lay in groups. A rather large one with a red slash across it's head picked itself up from the ground.

"Onii-sama." Kumiko smiled and started towards him. The beast came to her and put his head down, Kumiko wrapping her arms around his broad head and laying her own against him. "I missed you." She tugged on his ear, and the beast didn't look so fierce.

"This way." Kumiko said, then lead Sesshoumaru further into the caves. "When we come to the throne room, do not speak. It is not your place to be here. Should I lose, you will be 

driven out without your arm." As they traveled, more and more youkai came into view. Many of the older ones bowing with echo's of Hime-sama leaving their lips. Finally they came to a large cave, clearly the throne room. At the far end there was a dais with a throne. Next to it stood a black haired female Makai Inu, who was very much pregnant. Kumiko started forward.

"Where is my father, Kotone?"

"It is Kotone-sama to you." The female said with a snide tone.

"Only in your dreams. But I will correct myself .. Where is my father, ikeike?!" Kumiko raised her voice so that the others, who where not all paying attention, turned to look at her.

"What did you call me? How dare you!" The alter female turned red.

"You heard me. Now answer my question."

"I will not!"

"Then I shall come up there and cut the child from your womb so that I might slaughter you without harming my half sibling." The alter females eyes went wide. "For do not think that by simply being pregnant by my father I owe you any respect. It would be a simple feat to remedy the situation, and I am sure I can find a mother among those loyal to me who would raise that whelp far better then you ever could."

"How dare you speak to my mate that way." Came a strong male voice. Kuroiketsueki came forth to face his daughter.

"How dare you take a mate in an attempt to steal away _my_ inheritance." Red eyes narrowed, and silver matched. "You know why I am here, Otou-ue. I will not have my birthright stolen by the whelp of the ikeike. I will take my throne, and I will take it now."

"Come then, little girl, take it from me if you think you can."


	19. Chapter 19

And there they were, a step or two apart, father and daughter. Kumiko bowed to her father, though did not take her eyes off him. She saw his movement before he made it, knew it would come, but she did not move to avoid it.

The back of his large hand came up and hit her square in the side of her face with so much force it sent her back and to the side. Kumiko landed with a slight oomph and held still for a moment. There were gasps from some, and snide remarks from other that filled the room in the moment. Let her father think he could win this easily.

When Kumiko was struck without so much as a bow from her father, and looking like the blow had taken her down, Sesshoumaru went to move forward, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Those gold eyes snapped to the hand and he froze at the markings on the wrist. Sure enough, as he turned to the side enough to semi face the person he was confronted by his own father.

"You don't want to do that, and she would not appreciate it." Spoke the Lord of the Dogs just above a whisper.

"Otou-sama." Said the Lord of the West.

"He shows his fear, by striking her so." His hand on Sesshoumaru tightened and he stepped back from the forefront of the crowd, taking his son with him. "Only a coward would strike without a show of respect." His voice was still low. "He has been my ally for the longest time, but I can not support him in this."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Watch." And his hand motioned towards Kumiko and her father.

Two sets of gold eyes shifted back to the form of Kumiko as she lifted herself up off the ground. She stood to full height and then shook her head slightly, keeping her face down.

"No respect for your own blood, and you call yourself Lord of the Makai Inu? Lord of the Dead?" She smiled, lifting her face towards him. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "This night shall render you to true form, nothing." She growled, darting forward but off to one side.

Just as her father went to block the one side she jumped backwards, darting forward against as soon as her feet touched the ground. She stepped to the one side, drawing his attack, then stepped under his swinging arm and raked claws up his exposed side. He howled in anger and pain as blood soaked his clothes and dripped from her claws.

She was far from done though. She dropped to the ground and rolled to her belly as he turned. Coiling up on herself she then leapt forward, attacking him head on again.

Sesshoumaru watched as if entranced as she leapt low at her father and slashed at his legs. He wasn't sure if it was the animalistic way she was fighting, or the fact that her father simply could not keep up with her speed that caught his attention so.

"She's changed since I knew her. Knew of her would be more accurate." He heard his father saying and though he paid attention with his ears he could not draw his eyes away from her. "One should never underestimate a female protecting what she feels is hers."

She slashed at her father's legs, though he just barely got out of the way. Planting hands on the earth below her she spun her body around and turned her body into the dragons tail and took him out in a sweeping of her legs. Springing back to her feet she took a few steps back from him.

"I shall show mercy, should you offer me the throne now, and be gone with your imitation of a mate."

"I am Lord here, I take no orders from you."

"Then so be it, I shall not offer you mercy again."

In response her father snarled and pulled out his sword. With the slight bow of her head she pulled hers. Holding the sword of her father, standing against him she waited. He lunged forward with incredible speed as his eyes bled black. She managed to block his attack, but the blade got past her a bit and dug into her chest. He put his weight into it and sliced up her chest to her shoulder.

Kumiko cried out and brought up a leg to kick her father off of her. Blood now spilling down the front of her yukata. It was then that the hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder grew tighter, to stop his attempt to move forward again. Her blade lit with black flames, she wasn't playing now.

Her back was to him, so Sesshoumaru did not see her eyes bleed black, but he could figure it out when her speed increased so dramatically. Even for a youkai it was hard to keep up with the speed of them. There was the clash of metal over and over again, and sparks flew. Blood from the two wounds splattered on those closest as the action shifted around in the provided space.

Finally there was a howl and the action came to a stop. She'd managed to stab him through the chest, but had taken his blade through her shoulder. However, the blade in her hands was the soul stealer, and thus was slowly eating away at her father while she was only enduring a flesh wound. She shoved herself onto the blade in her shoulder, further impaling him through the chest with her own blade. He started to fall back, pulling the blade from her flesh as he fell. He fell off her sword about the same time the blade slipped free of her shoulder. She staggered, but slammed the point of the blade into the ground and used that to steady herself.

She watched as her blade's power ate away at her father's body. He vanished into nothingness after a few minuets, swallowed up by that black flame. At which point she lifted now silver eyes towards the throne not far from where it's Lord had fallen. Pulling the sword from the ground she walked forward and up the steps to the dais. Half flopping into the seat, she closed her eyes and became very still. The black flames vanishing from the swords blade.

The hand on his shoulder let go, and Sesshoumaru was moving forward. His father only a step behind him.

"All hail the new Lady of the Makai Inu! Lady of the Dead!" Called out the Lord of the Dogs. Cheers rose up immediately from some, while other where stuck in stunned silence.

Sesshoumaru climbed the few steps and knelt at the side of the throne, looking down at the still form of Kumiko. Her chest was still moving up and down as she breathed, so she was still alive. His hand moved and he lifted her chin with a bent finger. Those silver eyes were open and slightly glazed, though when they met his they sharpened and she growled lightly, hand convulsing around her blade. Her free hand came up and took hold on his sleeve, pulling herself back up to her feet. Holding the hilt of her blade, she used it to steady herself once again.

"Do any challenge my right to rule?" Despite her current situation her voice was strong.

"My lady." One of the servants came forward. "How may we serve you?"

Kumiko smiled softly.

"Take me to a room, so that I might heal." They nodded and started to shoo people out of the way so that the Lady could come through. Kumiko started forward, but was unsteady due to the blood she had lost and was still losing. But before she could fall there was an arm around her. Sesshoumaru had stood up and stepped up beside her and was now holding her with his arm to support her.

"I will go with you, it would be unintelligent to go alone at this point."

"Hai. Arigato."

The servant led them to a room not far from the throne room. The interior was in deep reds and purples. There was a bed in the far corner, and this was where Sesshoumaru took Kumiko and sat her down.

"I will be back in a moment with water to wash your wounds, My Lady." The servant said and then vanished.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kumiko, and feeling him looking at her she looked up to him.

"Inu saliva is known for its healing properties." He said, though he looked away nonchalantly.

"Are you offering me your services?"

"If you are in need of them."

"I am. If you would be so kind."

Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them and knelt down before her. She used her good arm to move the top of her yukata down off her other shoulder to expose that and part of her chest. Though her breasts were still wrapped in their gauze so that he could see nothing of them.

He leaned forward slowly, keeping his eyes on her until he opened his mouth. Closing his eyes he delved his tongue into her wound. She hissed softly, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair. Slowly he lapped at the wound, until the bleeding had come to a stop. Then he shifted closer to her, putting his hand next to her on the bed so that he could lean forward and tend to the smaller of her wounds.

When this wound too had stopped bleeding her shifted closer to her still, breathing in her scent along her shoulder and up her neck. He got to her ear and licked his lips. He was about to say something when he heard the servant rap at the door.

With a soft growl he pulled away, though he could only go so far. Those gold eyes looked to her silver and he raised a fine silver brow. She had a heated look in her eyes, but at the servant rapped again she let go her hold on his hair and he stood up and away from her.

"Enter." She called out and the door opened to let the servant enter.

"I have brought you some water and rags to clean the blood, and a new yukata to change into."

"Arigato."

"There is no need to thank me, I am glad to serve." The servant turned to Seeshoumaru. "If you would give My Lady some privacy?"

"Iie. He may stay."

This caused both his eyes and that of the servant to come to her in surprise, but she showed them nothing of her intent.

"As you wish, My Lady."


End file.
